


Where the Sea Sleeps

by mochilou



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, And also inspired by Byzantium, Artist Hongjoong, Choi Jongho is Whipped, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by the Twilight Saga, Jongho is Seonghwa's student, M/M, Pianist Yeosang, Professor Seonghwa, Woosan comes in a little later in the story, Yeosang is Seongjoong's baby, Yeosang is a Vampire, Yeosang is also Half Human, Yeosang is not dangerous, Yeosang used to be married, but in denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochilou/pseuds/mochilou
Summary: "I want to be with you, to the place where the sea sleeps."-Where the Sea Sleeps, DAY6Yeosang is a half-mortal who wants to get away from his past, as he did not want to harm any human being after doing so by force for centuries. He jumps from city to city in South Korea until he finally finds a place to settle down in, along with fellow vampires but what happens when his beauty enamors one of Seonghwa's students?
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	1. The Truth Untold

_**❝This Garden is filled with blossoming loneliness, I tied myself to this sand castle filled with thorns.❞** _

In the cities of South Korea, no matter what district it may be, there were always legends that loom around the creatures of the night who are amongst the living. 

Stories upon stories being passed on through the word of mouth from elders, as well as mothers and fathers telling their children these stories as means of making their naughty children behave, do what they are told, to avoid roaming around the streets as night time came upon them.

The said creatures were rumored to have seen how cities and structures flourished over the years, some say that they skip from city to city to avoid suspicions of their frozen physical being, keeping their identities under wraps and they were even rumored to use different names in every city they stay in, having completely different identities and stories to keep up with the façade that they are merely new to the city or a passerby.

Some even go so far and move to entirely different countries, mainly Japan, China, European Countries and of course, the United States, some do it to be with others of their kind as means of creating connections, some do it to study more of their own history and gain new knowledge about their kind while others do it to avoid detection as well as suspicions.

While it was a case for many, it was certainly not the case for one certain half mortal; Kang Yeosang was too scared to step a mere inch out of South Korea, as it was the only place he’s ever known and watched grow in front of his eyes.

He never thought of using a different identity as his birth name is the only thing that he feels like a connection to his mother; a sound resonating from a high point.

Yeosang was brought out of his thoughts as another gust of the salty air hit his senses, half of his body had been speckled with the sea water due to the waves that had crashed upon the sea wall in which he was sitting on for the past hour or so.

Who could blame him?

It was the only time of the day that he can enjoy the remaining sunlight, when it’s more mellow and gentle since when it’s too high up in the sky, it causes his skin to somewhat look translucent and sting at the same time.

He was cautious that day as he made sure to cover himself up with a large hoodie, an article of clothing which still had his lover’s scent on it even after years of being gone.

It’d be the last day he would be able to see the beautiful beach before he skips to another city but in hopes of finally settling down, it was a secluded horse up in the hills of Gyeongsang which is owned by a vampire he had met years prior, Park Seonghwa.

His eyes dart down at the pages of his notebook that had been filled with words, pages upon pages filled up with his story.

A story he can never tell to anyone in fear of exposure but he likes to leave a piece of himself in every city he’s been in but his stories can never be read no matter how many times he’s finished it.

The pages filled with his life will always get ripped into pieces and thrown into the wind, submerged into the water until the ink bleeds so that it can never be deciphered and at times he would burn it in the fire so it would turn into ashes.

Only those elements would know of his true being, how long he’s been roaming the earth, how he was created, what became of his family and how his gifts and senses came to be.

It didn’t only contain those, as he has documented all the guilt he’s ever felt for every human he had to feast on as the time goes by, the people he had to kill when he couldn’t control his thirst when he was a novice.

Sometimes he would look up into the stars, wishing he was mortal, to be able to live a normal life and die peacefully when his time comes but there is also another wish that had been engraved in his mind for what seemed like many years, for his one true love to come back to him again.

He lets out a sigh before laying flat on his back on the sea wall, his deep, almost wine red eyes following the sun as it slowly sank down to the ocean, the skies became a mixture of purples, pinks, and oranges while speckles of the white clouds added more texture.

Yeosang lifts up his hand as he stares at the silver band wrapped around his finger, smiling a bit as another year passes of him being alone.

“You’ll come back, my love, I know you will.” he whispers before raising his notebook over his face, wrapping his hands over the pages that had been filled over the course of his stay in the city, he gets up into a sitting position as he tore the pages into little pieces, making sure that it won’t get in the hands of someone else other than the elements.

He clasps his hands over the torn paper as he carefully got up on his feet, standing up on the edge of the sea wall, Yeosang looks down at the blue and white waves crashing, waiting for a stronger gust before opening his hands and setting his story out into the wind as he smiles to himself, he had finally left a part of himself in that city.

The peachy haired vampire hops off the wall, landing perfectly onto the pavement, he gets hold of his thin notebook and pen before walking back to his apartment, keeping his head down low.

His apartment was nothing too fancy, having worked at a small convenient store caused him to have minimum wage but he mostly just used it to pay for the room, his basic necessities, cell phone bills and as of lately, food and drinks.

It hadn’t been long since he learned that he’s able to live on regular food since he was half mortal, he was unlike pure vampires who cannot stomach it and Yeosang uses it as an alternative to refrain himself from consuming human blood while he was in that area and it was partly to train himself before moving into Seonghwa’s residence since they had a different diet.

Yeosang could have a much bigger place that he could own and settle down in but he refused to touch the money that is still being deposited in his account, he didn’t want anything to do with his father, he didn’t want to be remotely connected to him after centuries of being under him.

The moment he left his good graces was a turning point for the half mortal.

Yeosang hums as he sticks his keys in to unlock the door but his neighbor had arrived, he was a kind man who Yeosang had taken the liberty to look after since he has some knowledge in terms of medicine due to his father, but Yeosang also kept the man company since his son had been to busy with his job.

For the most part, the man’s son only sends money for his necessities, medicine, rent but he never really comes to see him, to see if he’s okay, so in his spare time, Yeosang comes over to tend to him.

“I could see that you've been writing again.” he comments and Yeosang looks down at the notebook in his hands

“Ah, Yes Mr. Lee, have you eaten?” he asks politely and the man shakes his head but he raises up a plastic bag that was full of groceries.

“Well, let me make you something to eat.” Yeosang says happily, masking the sadness he had felt since he was going away that night.

Mr. Lee had treated Yeosang as his own over the past 2 years that Yeosang has been in that city, he would always comment that he looks so much like his son when he was younger which Yeosang always opposed to.

Whenever he’s at the man’s home, he would never get tired of listening to him talk about his wife and son, about how they used to be and what they liked to do as a family.

Yeosang could listen to him for hours on end as he wished that he had that in his life, he wished his father would have just been a father, he wished his mother was alive to nurture him as he grew up.

To have parents who would have guided him in the complicated life he was thrusted into, he wished that he had a mother to tell him stories and sing him lullabies when he sleeps, he wished he had a father who taught him everything he needed to know, someone he would be able to share his inner thoughts with but sadly, that was never the case.

His father did teach him things but it was to the point where he’d be worn out just to enhance his abilities, he was taught that he should only consume blood of the humans as it is the norm for their kind, he has never skipped a day to remind him of what he is, a soulless creature as if forgetting that Yeosang is part moral.

The tension between him and his father only grew when Yeosang learned that there were vampires who have lived off on animal’s blood and that’s when he made the brave decision to leave their estate, he wanted to be as far away as possible, he didn’t care that he didn’t know how to live on his own, he just simply didn’t want to be in that kind of lifestyle anymore.

The night was calm and quiet, only the sound of the t.v and the cicadas were keeping the ambiance from being too quiet, Yeosang was sat on the floor as his gaze was fixed upon the television, watching whatever was on. 

But a problem arises for Yeosang.

Even after filling himself up with food, he was starting to crave blood as it’s been so long since he had it in his system, despite the control he had, his urge was stronger.

He didn’t want to harm anyone that night and he willed himself to calm down, his nails digging into the pillow he’d been holding as a deep hunger formed at the pit of his stomach, a hunger that can only be satisfied by blood.

“Son, are you okay?” he hears Mr. Lee’s voice, putting a hand on his shoulder since he could tell that he was shaking.

Yeosang’s head snapped up, this gave the older man a clear view of his eyes due to the bright light that cascaded over them, he saw how Yeosang’s eyes went from a deep red slowly fade into black, almost resembling obsidian.

Despite the abnormality of the situation, Mr. Lee wasn’t scared but rather concerned for his well-being as he’s seen this happen before.

“Yeosang, are you hungry?” he asks softly while Yeosang nods rapidly, the feral side of him taking over since he’s been so deprived of what his body is used to, Mr. Lee’s eyes softened as he reached out and pats his head, telling him to come closer.

The half mortal scrambled closer, crawling over like an animal as he held onto the man’s wrist in which he presented but it was as if his humane side took over for a split-second and Yeosang jerks away

“How do you-” he was hushed by the man “She was one of your kind,” a tiny gasp left Yeosang’s mouth just before he feels his small fangs elongate and this prompted him to cover his mouth with the palm of his hand, causing it to puncture the skin.

“I loved her even for what she was, she was gentle, kind and she loved my son as her own, she loved us dearly but one night, she had gone hungry as she hasn’t fed in quite a while and she accidentally hurt him, it prompted her to leave so she wouldn’t harm us anymore.”

Yeosang winced as his sharp fangs started to dig more and more into his skin, he was trying to keep himself in control but all his ears can pick up on is the sound of the man’s heartbeat as well as the blood flowing through his veins.

“Yeosang, my dear boy, there comes a time in life where secrets should be told and you’ve been keeping yours for so long,” Yeosang couldn’t look him in the eyes, ashamed and fearful that his true being had been discovered

“My time is coming close, son, I don’t have anyone in my life anymore and from what I heard, you will also be leaving soon and I wouldn’t want you to have someone to look back to as you continue your life.” 

Yeosang feels his eyes water, this was the man who treated him like a son, the one who had become a temporary parental figure and he was basically asking Yeosang to kill him.

Although reluctant, the nail on Yeosang’s thumb had elongated into a sharp point, it was what he used, piercing a person’s wrist instead of biting as he didn’t want to leave a bite mark, it was what his father had taught him as he was a sloppy drinker.

“It’s okay Yeosang, go ahead, I trust you.”

Even with the hesitation clouding his judgement, his hunger had grown exponentially and took over him as it was telling him to feed on the blood that he has been secretly craving and it only took a split-second for Yeosang to pierce his wrist, feeling Mr. Lee tense up in his hold at the stinging sensation.

A growl conjured up in the back of his throat as he wraps his lips around the puncture wound, the taste of the ruby red liquid had taken over his body as he was slowly pulling away the life of another while keeping himself alive.

He usually had a decent amount of control but since he hasn’t fed upon human blood he was extremely ravenous, it was the type of hunger that regular food could not satiate.

Yeosang usually fed until his body had enough but tonight, it seemed as if his true and darker nature had taken over after being deprived for so long.

Once he was fully satisfied, the warm blood had dripped from the corner of his lips, but despite the satisfaction, the sight of the fallen blood on the floor still made him crouch down, licking up the precious liquid until there was nothing left anymore.

He sucked on his blood-soaked fingers as he moans out in satisfaction feeling as if his hunger had died down.

Upon coming back to his calmer self, he grew scared, not just at what had taken over him but when he sees what had become of Mr. Lee. He was as pale as a ghost but he looked peaceful, it was like he was just sleeping.

Yeosang profusedly apologizes to whom he once treated as a father, he buries his face into his blood-stained hands as tears leaked down his cheeks, washing away the blood that had gotten on his cheeks and palms.

He never wanted this to happen before he leaves, he never wanted to have a drop of a human’s blood anymore but he was still a novice in terms of abstaining from human blood, especially since all his life that is what he was forced to feed on.


	2. Possibility

_**❝There’s a possibility, all that I had, was all I’m gonna get.❞** _

With heaviness filling up his chest, Yeosang cleaned up after the place and staged a scenario to cover his tracks before he had left Mr. Lee’s apartment, he apologizes one last time to the lifeless body that was propped peacefully on to the seat and he bids the man goodbye. He was careful when he left his place, making sure that no one was able to see him and get suspicious.

Upon entering his own apartment, he immediately heads to the bathroom as he shakily stripped off his bloodied clothes before sliding into the bathtub. He scrubs the blood that had clung to him frantically as his eyes watered and whimpers left his lips as he watched the clear water turn into a pinkish shade.

After draining the tub, it was as if he was frozen in place as he slowly watched the bloody water go down the drain and he re-evaluated what he had done, reminding himself that this was going to be the last time and he will never ever have to go back to that way of life ever again. He washes away the remaining dirty water that had clung to him as he soaked himself in the tub and at the same time washing away the tears that had escaped his eyes. 

After drying himself off, he exits the bathroom, making sure it was squeaky clean before he dresses himself in comfortable clothes, just a pair of sweatpants and a cute pink sweater, he dries his hair off with the towel, seeing how it had turned a little pink and he figured that his hair dye was continuously fading but he didn’t care that much.

He sat on the floor of the bedroom as he packed the remainder of his clothes into his suitcases that were loose since he knew that Seonghwa was on his way to pick him up and drive him away from that place, so he was just making sure that he had all the belongings that he wanted to bring with him.

Yeosang is a very minimal person, most of his clothes were the same, only buying some when he finds it cute and he couldn’t take his eyes off it but it was also because he can neither feel the scorching heat of the summer season nor the harsh, freezing winters, so there wasn’t really any use in terms of buying new clothes for each season, keeping what he had just to blend into society.

He has different priorities, as evident of the various journals he owns that usually ends up getting destroyed once it is filled, there were some sketch pads as well as some art supplies as he picked up on practicing art, just to pass time when he has nothing to do and of course, his vast collection of memorabilia that he had carried over the years that he trekked the country.

Yeosang wasn’t as social, he didn’t like getting attached to people since he knew that he will be leaving them once the time comes, he mostly used his time to read, write, picking up more skills and hobbies along the way, like playing the piano as in his mind; he had unlimited time to learn basically just about anything that can keep him entertained while he waits.

The knock on the door startles him from double checking one of his bags, he gets up from the floor as he walks towards it, he had an inkling that it was Seonghwa but he just needed to make sure by peaking through the peephole but alas, he had picked up his delicate night jasmine scent and he doesn’t hesitate to open the door.

He was greeted by his gentle smile before getting engulfed in a hug, even picking him up from the ground

“Are you ready to go, peach?” he asks softly as he puts him down, Yeosang looks back at the apartment he had dwelled in, almost as if bidding it goodbye before he nods and Seonghwa immediately gets to it, helping him pick up Yeosang’s belongings, both the bags and the boxes.

“Well, grab whatever your little hands could carry so we can get going, there is someone who wants to meet you.” Seonghwa says giddily as he stacks the boxes and Yeosang could feel his excitement through his ability of sensing his emotions.

“Oh, is it a lover?” Yeosang asks and he swore, if Seonghwa had blood flowing through his veins, he would be blushing like crazy but judging from the giggle that left his mouth and his emotions, he wasn’t too far off.

In one go they loaded Seonghwa’s car with boxes and bags of his belongings, it was mostly Seonghwa doing the organizing since Yeosang had to turn in his keys to the landlady, he had already signed his lease and he was just going to show her how the place was still intact and had no harm done.

He had thanked her for all the help as well as the accommodations she had provided during his stay.

After saying his final goodbye, Yeosang had skipped over to Seonghwa’s car which looked rather new but he wasn’t surprised, he got inside the passenger’s seat, getting comfortable before putting his seatbelt on.

“Peach, you’re a vampire and you’re still living on the safer side?” Seonghwa teases as he starts the car, Yeosang chuckles a bit as he looked down at his strapped body “I wouldn’t want you to get fined so I suggest that you also wear your seatbelt.” Yeosang points out just as they get on the highway and Seonghwa nods, telling him he’s right, not wanting to get swayed during the 5 hour drive or maybe it would be around 4 hours since it was nearing 8:30 in the evening and the roads wouldn’t be as packed compared to the rush hour, so it won’t take long before they can arrive at Seonghwa’s estate.

Throughout the drive, Yeosang was quiet for the most part, he just had his head against the window as they drove further away from Pohang.

Seonghwa didn’t mind the silence since Yeosang has always been like that ever since their first meeting, they didn’t really share the same energy despite being introverted but Yeosang was on another level of it but Seonghwa was persistent in terms of befriending him and maybe even taking him under his wing.

He still remembers the first time he met him, he immediately saw how Yeosang felt like an isolated soul and he had resembled a deer caught in headlights. 

They had shared a class while Seonghwa was taking a Philosophy course and they ended up engaging as well as having intelligent conversations regarding their opinions on different philosophers, often working together as they found some harmony between them.

It was then that Seonghwa saw his deep red eyes that had been buried beneath his glasses, he was truly curious since it always made him wonder why Yeosang had a strange heartbeat and that made him have his suspicions but he didn’t pry, not wanting to pressure Yeosang in regards to telling him his true nature.

However, while Seonghwa had his suspicions, Yeosang already knew he was a vampire from the moment they met, his senses wouldn’t lie to him but what intrigued him was why Seonghwa’s eye color was different. Rather than a shade of red, they were light brown, perhaps even hazel with golden flecks speckled around like stars.

Upon knowing each other more and more, Seonghwa happily shared that he doesn’t live off from the blood of a human’s but rather those of an animal’s, explaining that even though it wasn’t as filling as human blood, it was a good alternative and he told Yeosang that if he ever wants to change his lifestyle, when he is free from his father’s watchful eye, he would be happy to help him.

It took awhile for Yeosang to reach out but Seonghwa was glad that he eventually did, it was better late than never.

Everything felt like a blur as time passed rather quickly, they were already at the 3 hour mark of their trip but Yeosang thinks that they were getting to their location faster since Seonghwa knew all the shortcuts to the area

“So, why were you all alone in that apartment?” Seonghwa asks, he knew of Yeosang’s husband through the letters they exchanged after parting ways. 

“Where is your husband?” Yeosang just sighs, covering his hand that held his wedding ring, he bit down on his bottom lip as he shifted on his seat, he was a little embarrassed of sharing what had happened in his life while they were away from each other but he was also a bit guilty that he wasn’t completely honest about what he is.

“We’re gonna be together for a long time, so you can tell me.” 

Yeosang takes a deep sigh as he prepares to be honest, even if it’s just a smidge of his life, he wasn’t ready to tell him about all the tragedy that had befall him.

“Peach, if this is about not being a full blooded vampire-” Yeosang immediately snaps his head towards him, looking at the raven-haired vampire as if questioning how he knew because he was positive that Seonghwa couldn’t read minds and he’s never mentioned it before, so how could he possibly know about that information? 

He didn’t realize how silent he had gotten once more since all he could do was think about it but his suspicions about Seonghwa’s abilities were dropped once he spoke out again.

“Your heartbeat gives you away, it’s faster than those of a human’s,” he pauses when he turns his car into a gated path that opened after he puts in the code, Yeosang was in awe at how wealthy Seonghwa must have gotten over the years since it was never really a topic of their discussions.

“I’ve never met a half and half before.” Seonghwa expresses as they drove down the stone path that went uphill

“You make it seem like I’m dairy.” Yeosang replies, eyes following the lush trees that lined the path and from afar he could see the soft lights that he assumed were from the house.

“Okay, let’s make it formal, half mortal and half immortal.” Yeosang thanks him for the phrasing before Seonghwa notices him tense up a bit, Seonghwa concludes that maybe it was a touchy topic for him and he tells him that they have a lot of time to talk about it, considering he’s going to be part of the family and he wants him to be comfortable when he decides to share his story.

“Welcome home, Yeosang.” Seonghwa says in a soft voice, hitting the brakes and unlocking the car doors when they pull up in front of the house, Yeosang can’t help but stare

“Ah, it’s so pretty.” Yeosang jeers, seeing the house, could he even describe it as a house? It was more like a damn mansion.

The grass were lush and green, some vines had wrapped around the pillars of the porch and crept all the way up to the walls, the walls were made of stone as it looked rather historical, he could even hear the sound of soft splashes from the pond at the side of the house.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s get inside.” Seonghwa already had a bunch of boxes in his arms, they weighed nothing to him due to his supernatural strength but he told Yeosang to get hold of the remaining once before he led him inside the house.

When the doors opened, he barely had the time to process how beautiful the interiors looked as a different voice filled his ears that almost made him scream “Welcome to your new home Yeosang!” he was met with a man, his hair was platinum blonde, almost white and an array of piercings covered his ears, he was dressed in a classy manner that fit the whole aesthetic of the house.

He was a few inches shorter than him and from what he could feel, he was lively, full of glee, despite being technically dead.

“Hongjoong, my love, don’t do that, Yeosang isn’t used to us.” he scolds but Hongjoong just scoffs at him, jumping over the railing of the stairs to get to Yeosang fast, landing perfectly on both feet before walking over to him.

“I’m Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong, Seonghwa’s husband.” Yeosang nods, jutting a hand out but Hongjoong rolls his eyes, pulling him in for a hug and that’s when Yeosang thought about how he’s gonna go through this type of affection everyday.

When Hongjoong pulls away, he plants both of his hands on his shoulders and looks at him dead in the eyes “You’re going to have to suck it up, you’re part of the family now, okay?” Yeosang’s eyes widen and he looks over to Seonghwa who face-palmed 

“Joong, you cannot just get in Yeosang’s mind like that.”

That’s when Yeosang realized that Hongjoong had a telepathic ability and perhaps he will involuntarily get in his mind when his thoughts become too loud and strong.

“I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it, I won’t do it again, promise!” Hongjoong pouts while Seonghwa rolls his eyes, giving Hongjoong a kiss on the cheek before he makes his way up the immaculate hardwood stairs, so he can help Yeosang settle in.

“So, do you like the place?” Hongjoong asks, leading him upstairs, just a few steps behind Seonghwa “It’s beautiful to be honest.” the peachy haired vampire answers truthfully and Hongjoong squeals, clapping his hands

“Thank you! I restore old houses and this was one of my projects.” Yeosang was in awe at how Hongjoong was able to do that type of reformations.

Hongjoong’s charismatic personality was contagious but it was 10x more contagious to Yeosang who can innately feel it and he knows that it won’t be long before he becomes just as joyful as him.

“Peach, this is your- Hongjoong, stop crowding him!” Seonghwa scolds his husband before pulling him away since he was talking Yeosang’s ear off “Yeosang’s been in the house for a few minutes and you’re already so touchy feely with him, let the baby rest.” Seonghwa says with a hint of playfulness, kissing his cheeks multiple times “Baby, I’m touchy feely with you too!” Hongjoong’s defends before Seonghwa starts to ramble about how he wasn’t years prior.

“Also, he’s a vampire, how can he be tired?” Hongjoong points out, it was spoken as a joke until he reads Seonghwa’s thoughts, informing him that Yeosang isn’t fully immortal and has human qualities to him.

“Hongjoong’s lips form into a circle at the realization and he turns to Yeosang who was sitting on the bed, arms folded over his lap as a shy smile was painted on his lips, he was about to apologize when Yeosang tells him that it’s okay and that he didn’t know.

“That is amazing though, you’re some sort of miracle.” he praises and Yeosang’s cheeks turned pink which made Seonghwa coo and Hongjoong squeal

“Look at his blush Hwa, it’s so adorable.” he pinches his cheeks before Seonghwa pries his husband away, telling Yeosang to get some much needed rest after the ride and that he’ll help him with detoxing from human blood when he starts to get hungry again, Yeosang nods at his instructions but not before Hongjoong tells him that they’ll buy some regular food too after he had read Yeosang’s mind again.

“Joongie, control yourself, please.”

The couple’s banters were entertaining to Yeosang, they were definitely a married couple and he even feels as if he’s their son, being doted upon on 

“Go to sleep, we’ll buy some groceries tomorrow so you can somewhat eat food to satiate your craving for blood.”


	3. From Now On

_**❝Where I come from, you say things will be well and fun.❞** _

Days had passed upon Yeosang staying with Seonghwa and Hongjoong and he has yet to adjust upon being under their care, but he would realize it the minute he would smell the scent of the warm breakfast being cooked for him rather than smelling nothing.

The cream and dull walls of his old apartment being replaced by the soft pink walls of his bedroom, the small sliver of sunlight coming through the white curtains with some small houseplants on the sill, the sleek white shelves that have yet to be filled, there was also a little rack of brand new clothes that was bought by Hongjoong despite Yeosang’s declines.

It has taken him awhile to get some shut eye for the first few nights, he was still dealing with the thoughts that before he came to Seonghwa’s home, he had killed someone and to top it all, a man he had killed was someone close to him but he also reminds himself that he had entrusted Yeosang to end his life, probably so he wouldn’t have to die from an illness where he’ll succumb all alone.

Yeosang took his time, rolling around in the soft comforter of his bed that Hongjoong had made himself, he was especially doting towards him, he was about to close his eyes once more since it was too comfortable but he flinches when he hears Hongjoong’s voice coming from downstairs.

“Yeosangie, I know you’re awake! I could hear your thoughts already.” his voice bounced all over the walls which made him let out a whine, the shorter vampire kept getting into his head, it was a little invasive but it’s something that he will learn to live with, especially now that he is integrated into their lives.

It took a few more minutes before Yeosang finally gets up, freshening up and putting on a large pink sweater and a cute white skirt that was kind of hidden underneath the sweater, Seonghwa was a little intrigued when he saw how Yeosang was staring at the article of clothing but with a blush painted on his cheeks, he tells them that it made him feel pretty and Hongjoong got a little excited and bought it for him.

The first to greet him was Hongjoong since he was in the living room “Finally, you’re out of your room, Seonghwa was about to have a field day if you don’t eat what he made.” Hongjoong greets him as well as fixing up his hair since it wasn't brushed and still quite damp, the half mortal apologized for taking so long as he wasn’t used to the living situation yet.

“No worries, I know how hard it must be living with other vampires,” Hongjoong pinches his cheeks until they turn red since he finds them really cute and he coos before patting his head “Get to the kitchen or Seonghwa will whine again.” he goes back to the couch where he’d been reading what seems to be a collection of essays and Yeosang made his way to the kitchen, following the smell of waffles, fresh strawberries and freshly squeezed orange juice.

“Good morning Peach,” Seonghwa greets, pouring him a glass which Yeosang immediately takes a sip of, “I finally have the chance to use the kitchen and you’re not appreciating my cooking.” Seonghwa says quite dramatically as he plates up the half mortal’s breakfast “No, I always look forward to your cooking, just that I’m having troubles adjusting.” Yeosang assures with a toothy grin before thanking him for the food.

He could feel Seonghwa’s happiness while he ate his warm breakfast and Yeosang felt good that he could make others happy through the little things. They found out about his little sweet tooth hence why Seonghwa always made him dessert-like food as a means of satiating him.

They chatted for a bit until Yeosang finishes his food, he gets up from the counter chair to wash his dishes despite Seonghwa telling him that he could just leave it there but with a grin, Yeosang insisted, telling him that since he was already living there, he might as well help around the household and that’s when Seonghwa coos when he caught sight of Yeosang’s baby fangs.

“Oh, you’re so cute, Peach.” he cups his face as he stares at his fangs, Yeosang has told them that they only show up a bit whenever he eats, whether it was blood or human food but they grow even more when he’s far too ravenous, so it was never to be underestimated, in that state they may look small but they were definitely sharp.

“I’m guessing you use your nail to puncture, hm?” he nods, making Seonghwa chuckle before pinching his cheeks once again, much like what Hongjoong does as it seems like they just couldn’t get enough of him.

“I had a hunch since your little baby fangs probably won’t do much.” he pokes his nose before letting him go to the living room to do whatever he wants, telling him that if there was something he needs, just call for him or Hongjoong who had hollered out that he will be in the library which was close to Seonghwa’s office.

Yeosang was going through all the channels of the television since he couldn’t really find anything to watch, he had his feet propped over the armrest of the couch, his skirt riding up a bit as his legs dangled over the edge, wiggling his sock covered feet after he had taken off his sneakers.

He was mindlessly watching a cartoon playing on the television while going through his phone, reading the news for that day. 

The shrill ringing of the telephone causes him to jump up from his spot, dropping his phone in the process, there was no one in the living room but himself and he was new to the place so he wasn’t sure if he should pick it up.

A minute passes yet the phone still kept ringing, so with some irritation in his mind, Yeosang picks it up, huddling himself up on the single seater couch next to where the telephone was in

“Hello?”

There was a brief pause on the other side of the line but the person spoke again “Have I dialed the wrong number?” he asks, Yeosang scrunches his brows as his fingers twirl the cord “I don’t know, who are you looking for?” he asks

“Oh, I’ve been meaning to talk to Professor Park.” Yeosang nods, although they were speaking on the phone “No worries, you have the right number.” he corrects and he hears his sigh of relief, followed by a chuckle “Great! Can you tell him that I’m on the way there, I needed some clarification with something regarding my case study.”

Yeosang didn’t know who the person on the other line was but before he could ask his name, the line went down but all he could pick up from the conversation was the sound of urgency but it didn't stop Yeosang from mumbling out how rude he was for just dropping the call.

It was as if panic struck Yeosang almost immediately, causing him to jump up from the seat, not even taking the time to wear his shoes as he runs up the stairs and bursting inside of Seonghwa’s office

“Something wrong, Peach?” he asks, looking up from his computer behind his desk “Someone called and said they were on their way here, something about their case study.” Yeosang twiddles his fingers, feeling a little anxious that he will be in close proximity to a human at such an early time.

“Ah shit, it’s one of my students,”

The peach haired vampire tilts his head, student?

“Hongjoong! Can you come here for a minute?” he calls in and like a flash of lightning, Hongjoong was in the room “Jongho is coming in a bit, how the hell do we explain who Yeosang is?” he asks, gesturing to Yeosang who was sitting on his desk, hands folded over his lap as if he’s a child who got into some trouble.

Seonghwa immediately places a hand on Yeosang’s chin, bringing his face up “His eyes are still red and quite noticeable if Jongho happens to catch a glimpse of him.” he points out but Hongjoong just rolls his eyes before letting them know that he’s kept some spare contact lenses that could hopefully fit Yeosang’s eyes.

“Let’s just say that he’s your baby brother, problem solved.” he takes Yeosang’s hand in his, albeit being hidden under his sweater paws “He’s pretty and you’re also pretty, Hwa.” he winks at his husband while Seonghwa scoffs playfully at the subtle compliment.

‘Are you perhaps finished with the flirting?” Yeosang speaks up for the first time ever since Hongjoong came in “Let’s continue the flirting later, go help our little Peach.” Yeosang lets Hongjoong lead him to the bathroom, still hand in hand if he may add and he sat on the edge of the bathtub while he watches Hongjoong rummage through the drawers of their counter

“I know that you can always hole up in your room but knowing Jongho, he could to be here for hours on end, depending on how it goes.” Hongjoong informs him, looking at all the colors that he could use “How good is your self-control?” Hongjoong asks, standing back up as he opens the packet that had a deep brown color that will mask all the red and he lifts Yeosang’s chin up

“I’m still a little sated so I think I can handle it.” Yeosang says with some uncertainty but he’s confident with himself, he’s only really been affected by his old lover’s scent and when he’s really hungry.

“Good boy, these will be a little irritating but you’ll get used to it, we just have to wait a little more before you’ll stop having red eyes.” 

It didn’t take long before Hongjoong and Yeosang were on their way downstairs, Seonghwa tells him that he can go back to doing what he was doing “Don’t mind us, okay Sangie, oh and don’t forget that I am your older brother.” Yeosang nods before sitting back down on the couch but this time along with Hongjoong as the platinum-haired vampire connects his phone to the television so they can watch some videos together.

Yeosang couldn’t help but be curious as soon as he heard Seonghwa grumble about how many times he’s scolded Jongho for driving a motorcycle, especially to their place since it was a bit far from the university.

The half vampire was calm and collected, even fixing his posture so he’d make a decent first impression but once the door opens, he felt the human getting close, he gets a whiff of his strong yet sweet coffee-like scent and that’s when he almost loses it, gnawing on his bottom lip since he’s never encountered such an alluring scent that could have matched up to his lover.

Hongjoong notices how Yeosang was imminently digging his nails into his bare leg as his eyes shifted back and forth from Jongho, he wraps an arm over his shoulders as he tells him it’s okay and to calm down, taking hold of his hand.

He was intrigued by his scent even more when the student turns his face towards him, catching him while he was looking and Yeosang swore that he saw the most beautiful and pure soul, not only was his beauty outstanding but Yeosang couldn’t help himself as he also got into his emotions, somewhat getting a sense of him even more.

“Seonghwa-ssi, I’m sorry for disturbing you but I finished my redo and I was hoping that you can go over it.” he hears his smooth voice and once again, Yeosang just takes another glance of him, maybe once or twice, trying not to get caught again.

“Ah, Jongho, I told you to call me Hyung, Seonghwa-ssi makes me feel old.” Seonghwa chuckles, while Hongjoong smirks at the statement just as Jongho takes a seat next to Seonghwa on the couch parallel to Yeosang and Hongjoong’s and that’s when Jongho sees a full view of Yeosang and he ultimately blushes, apologizing for disrupting their day.

Seonghwa immediately sees how Jongho was looking at Yeosang who wasn’t making eye contact but was stealing glances here and there, this made him smile softly before letting Jongho know who the unknown face was.

“Jongho, this is my baby brother.” Jongho just hums at what his professor says as he smiles at Yeosang who was now hiding behind his sweater paws “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Jongho.” Yeosang was like a deer caught in the headlights, which reminded Seonghwa of how they first met and he only gets out of his trance when Hongjoong elbows him.

“I’m Ka- Park Yeosang.” he saves himself from having the slip of the tongue “I never knew you have a brother, Hyung, are you a student too?” Jongho asks, telling him that they look close in age

“G-Graduated early!” Yeosang answers a bit too fast since his nervousness took the lead.

“Oh, that must be nice, I’m hanging by a thread, thanks to your Hyung.” Jongho turns to Seonghwa, playfully glaring at him but the professor doesn’t even lift his head up as he reads the case study.

“I am helping you make your project better, this is your second chance in making your case study considering you copied and pasted your partner’s work.” Jongho blushes in embarrassment while Hongjoong smirks as he could read Jongho’s thoughts, cursing out that Seonghwa didn’t have to say it in front of Yeosang.

The half mortal tries his best to ignore his sweet scent but it became too overwhelming for him and he stands up from the couch, excusing himself so he can go to his bedroom, he feels Jongho somewhat deflate as he says this but bids him goodbye and hope that he’ll see him later on and maybe get to know each other.

Yeosang closes the door behind him as he paces around his bedroom “Stop it Sangie, control yourself.” he slaps himself before pointing at his own reflection as if telling himself to get some sense.

“This already happened before and you do not want it to happen again.” he whispers to himself once more before falling down onto the small, fluffy couch he had in the room, nipping at his index finger and sinking his little fangs into them.

“He’s going to come back and you don’t need someone else, okay?” His voice was inaudible since he was biting himself and he was so invested in his little pep talk that he didn't hear Seonghwa come inside his room.

“Are you okay Peach?” he asks “Y-Yeah, it just got a little too much.” Seonghwa immediately hugs him, apologizing for putting him through it since he didn’t expect Jongho to affect Yeosang but the half mortal shakes his head, telling him that it’s not his fault nor was it Hongjoong’s.

“I just remembered something and it triggered a memory and his scent made me want to go into a frenzy.” Seonghwa hugs him tighter, brushing his hair a bit so he’ll be okay and he’s safe in their home.

“He’s asking for you, I’m not sure if you want to talk with him, I wanted to let you know first.” Yeosang thought about it for a bit before nodding, claiming that if Jongho will be over for the most part, it’s best if he also tries to socialize with him, he just needed a few minutes to collect himself.

“Let’s go back downstairs, Hongjoong told me something quite interesting about Jongho’s thoughts.”

Upon seeing Yeosang descend back down the stairs, a smile immediately forms on Jongho's face while Hongjoong was hiding his own smile behind his phone as he just can’t get enough of Jongho’s thoughts about Yeosang, but to be fair he’s a 20 year old, so it was normal for his feelings to be all over the place and it might also be because of Yeosang’s enhanced beauty, not to mention how adorable he looked in his sweater and skirt.

“Hello again,” Jongho greets and Yeosang does the same before sitting down on the same couch as him, of course with some distance “So, I don’t know if this is appropriate because you’re my professor’s brother but-” 

“He wants your number, Peach.” Hongjoong blurts out, earning a glare from Seonghwa since he was infiltrating Jongho’s thoughts.

“Oh, i-is that all?” Yeosang asks, much like Hongjoong, he was being invasive as well, but this time through his emotions.

“Only if it’s okay with you and your brother, it’s not everyday I meet someone new.” Yeosang turns to Seonghwa, who looks at Yeosang as he looked as if he didn’t really know how to answer it and he assumes that Yeosang was still doubting himself regarding being around humans, even more so since he was in the process of switching his diet as well as going through the feeling of being abandoned by his husband.

“Ah, Yeosang is new to this district and he just got through ending a relationship so he’s not really ready to see other people yet.” Yeosang felt Jongho’s embarrassment and he decided to speak up since the couple must have misread the situation and thought that Jongho solely wanted to ask him out on a date. 

“Maybe we can just start off as friends, I won’t be going away and I just need some time for myself now.” 

Yeosang didn’t like making others feel bad so he gave Jongho a tinge of hope and he could feel his awkwardness alleviate which was surely good news.

“Oh, that’s okay, I understand, I will see you around.” Jongho thanks Seonghwa for the additional revisions, opting to edit it in the university’s library so he can go through more books and he bids them goodbye, waving at Yeosang, bumping into a shelf since it seems like he couldn’t take his eyes off him.

Yeosang sighs in relief when Jongho’s sweet coffee scent stops clouding his senses and Hongjoong stands from his seat, clapping his hands to call for their attention before praising his little half mortal baby.

“That was pretty tame of you Yeosang, if it was me from years ago, I wouldn’t have controlled myself.”


	4. Reality Blue

**❝ _Like a sweet dream that will never end; painful memories, painful heart. I believed I threw them all away but the dream lies in piece_.❞**

Seonghwa almost loses his grip on the vase full of freshly picked flowers upon turning the corner and colliding into Hongjoong who had just been in Yeosang’s room.

“Joong, baby, you scared me.” the taller says, putting the vase down onto a shelf just to be safe since cleaning up glass and water was always a pain to do.

“Sorry, it’s Yeosang, I think he’s getting hungry.” Hongjoong says with a tinge of worry in his tone, the half mortal’s bedroom door had been locked.

Almost as if barricading himself in his room but Hongjoong started to hear his thoughts since they became way too loud and pretty much all over the place since he wasn’t in the right state of mind due to his hunger for blood.

Seonghwa immediately calms down, kissing Hongjoong’s forehead and thanking him for the information

“He’s bound to, it’s been what? 4 weeks since he last fed, I’ll go talk to him.” he gives him another sweet kiss but this time on his lips before continuing his route towards Yeosang’s room, leaving the flowers that were supposed to be for him since Yeosang was in the state of panic and bringing something fragile wouldn’t be the best thing to do.

He could hear his heavy footsteps from the other side of the locked door as well as Yeosang’s voice and whimpers, he knocks on the door, as if coaxing him to unlock it for him so he could help with what he’s going through

“Peach, I won’t be able to help if you lock yourself in there, you know that, right?” he says, glancing at Hongjoong who was equally worried as him, also waiting for the door to open.

There was a soft click coming from the inside and Seonghwa took it upon himself to get inside, he didn't expect to see Yeosang with a scared expression on his face, biting on his fingers and drawing some blood since he was half mortal.

“Aw Peach,” Seonghwa just gets engulfed in a hug, Yeosang had thrown himself onto him, clinging tightly like a child who just had a nightmare.

He was shaking quite a lot, rambling about being scared that he will attack someone and apologizing for being hungry at such an early hour.

“Shh, it’s okay Peach, how about we get your thirsty under control first.” Seonghwa ruffles his messy hair before pulling over a hoodie over Yeosang’s body since he was still in his pajamas but Seonghwa made sure to make him wear his sneakers.

“Hongjoong and I need to feed as well, perfect timing.” he takes his hand in his before exiting the room, Yeosang looked smaller than usual but it might be due to the hoodie almost swallowing him, it had reached down to his thighs and if he were wearing shorts, they would be hidden once more.

Hongjoong was the most excited when Seonghwa tells him that it was time, he was curious to see how Yeosang would approach the situation.

He was curious as to how a half mortal would feed, especially after they’ve been gushing about his baby fangs and they wanted to see if Yeosang would actually bite or use his nails.

The forest was quiet, still a bit dusky and foggy, Yeosang swore that if he wasn’t a vampire, he would be lost in it, it was dense and everything just looks the same.

His senses were attacked by the fresh and somewhat calming scent of the area, he could even hear the sound of the river not far from where they were, he was in awe at how vast Seonghwa’s property must be to cover such an area.

Yeosang was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed how Hongjoong had run and leaped over the river, his eyes went wide at how graceful he landed, not even stumbling despite how unsteady the forest floor was.

“He’s small but strong,” Seonghwa comments, giving Yeosang a pat on the shoulder, encouraging him to follow along what Hongjoong just did to get to the other side so they can continue to walk to their spot.

Yeosang gulps before he backs up a few steps, he was a bit anxious that he might hurt himself even though he is basically indestructible.

“Go on, you can do it.” Seonghwa encourages with a smile and Yeosang decides to run, albeit almost slipping and falling into the water when he reaches the riverbank but he managed to take the leap just in time

But due to his lack of coordination, this causes him to land directly on top of Hongjoong who was crouching down to look at the newly blossomed wild flowers.

Hongjoong burst into giggles as they crashed into the ground, they weren’t hurt or anything but Yeosang still apologizes before standing up and helping him dust away the dirt that had clung to their clothes.

They both hear Seonghwa laugh from the other side before giving them a heads up so they could avoid another accident.

Hongjoong takes hold of Yeosang’s wrist, pulling him aside and into the flower bed while they watch Seonghwa in awe, legs moving in the air as if he was running before landing on the ground cleanly, unlike Yeosang who was a little ungraceful.

And that’s when the running commences with Seonghwa leading them to where there was usually a mob of deer grazing.

The couple was so much faster than Yeosang, not only because they were full vampires but because they were used to the area, their legs moving with blinding speed as Yeosang tried his best to catch up.

He was inexperienced, only ever been in the concrete jungle and basically being handed his meal when he was with his father.

Everytime he was able to run at his full speed, he felt like he was flying, the wind would blow onto his face, freeing his face from his hair, he doesn’t feel tired even though his heart was pumping faster than usual and it was borderline freeing since he didn’t really have to worry about someone spotting his unusualness.

Since there were a lot of obstructions in the forest, it causes him to hit a few of the shorter plants, getting knocked down by the low hanging branches and even rolling around on the ground due to tripping on some roots that had grown up the soil.

His tumbles cause laughter from the couple and Seonghwa ultimately decides to carry him on his back so he wouldn’t be a danger to himself nor the forest.

Yeosang was basically covered in dirt, some clung to his pink hair, his hoodie and there were even smears of the soil on his rosy cheeks.

Seonghwa was particularly happy to have Yeosang around since him and Hongjoong had expressed something that was missing in their household and Yeosang was just the perfect addition to their family.

He was like their little baby nowadays, they have no clue how old Yeosang really is but he just held some naivete, that child-like innocence and somewhat being apologetic for every action he made, as if fearing that he would get punished.

Hongjoong always reminded him that this was his safe haven, they were his safe haven.

Hongjoong would sometimes teach him in terms of art, Seonghwa would cook for him and both of them were always ready to get him whatever he had needed or what they thought he needed and overall just looked out for him.

“You don’t have to worry about humans in this area, they never really come here because one, it’s private property and two, there have been reports of people going missing due to how dense the area is.” Hongjoong explains as they arrived at a clearing, there was a little bit of sunlight seeping through the sparse trees that brightened up the area.

They made Yeosang crouch down behind a boulder as they hear some sounds not far from where they were but his senses kicked in due to the hunger and he tears away from Hongjoong and Seonghwa who just shrugs before following Yeosang who had climbed up over a fallen tree that had been covered with moss.

His piercing red eyes were fixed upon his prey which looks to be a fox, much like him, it was getting ready to capture his own meal, eyes fixated upon an unsuspecting rabbit

As soon as the animal pounces, so does Yeosang, arms wide open as he wraps it around its neck as soon as they collided.

The feisty fox tried to bite at him but he had pinned it into the ground, his baby fangs had elongated much to the couple’s surprise who was watching closely, stalling themselves from feeding just to watch Yeosang like the proud parents that they were.

The animal tried to snap its jaws at Yeosang which sort of worried Hongjoong since it was his first time and he was worried he might get hurt but their little Peach sinks his fangs into the carnivore’s neck and that’s when his worry dissipates and they let Yeosang satiate his hunger while they also fed.

༻✦༺

“So, how was that for your first hunt, baby fangs?” Hongjoong asks while they were on their way back to the house, despite seeing what his short fangs were capable of, the nickname just seemed to stuck but Yeosang didn’t mind it at all, it was cute after all.

“Not as filling as human blood but I’m satisfied with it.” Seonghwa smiles upon hearing his answer, praising him for a successful first hunt but as soon as they reached the backyard’s gate, Yeosang froze

“Jongho’s here, I could smell him.” he informs the couple, Hongjoong tells Seonghwa to go on ahead and he’ll just sneak Yeosang in since he was a mess, covered in blood and dirt.

Because it was his first time feeding on an animal, he didn’t puncture their neck since it was deemed a struggle for him, he was a little sloppy since the creature had been thrashing around and Hongjoong knows that Jongho must already let himself in, considering how frequent he visited and the sight of Yeosang will most likely freak the students out.

He helps Yeosang climb up the walls and inside the window to avoid the detection and the half vampire immediately marches over to the bathroom.

He threw his blood-soaked clothes into the hamper that was picked up by Hongjoong to wash so it wouldn’t stain badly while Yeosang washes himself off in the shower.

He changes into the clothes that he was frequently wearing in their household, another oversized sweater that was tucked into a pair of jean shorts. He was really feeling himself since he could wear whatever he wanted now. 

He made sure to wear his contact lenses before he skips over downstairs but instead of greeting Jongho and an unknown guest, he creeps into the kitchen because he was sure that there were still some leftover fudgy brownies in the fridge.

He grabs the pan from the fridge and sets it down on the counter, not even caring about heating them up because he was craving something sweet after getting his taste of blood.

His pale legs were swinging over the edge as he stuffed the dessert in his mouth, he wanted to mingle a bit with the students but he was feeling a little shy without Hongjoong there and he didn’t want to be a distraction.

“He’s thinking about you,” Hongjoong says, coming up from the basement and joining Yeosang “Man, I miss eating chocolate,” he mumbles, cleaning up the crumbs that had gotten on the corner of Yeosang’s lips

“Sometimes I miss being human because I miss the food.” he chuckles before pausing for a bit and Yeosang knew that he was reading Jongho’s mind again.

“He’s looking for you.” he clarifies, taking the pan of brownies away from Yeosang’s grabby hands before telling him to make some friends and get used to the students being in their household, he had some faith in him since he has already fed.

He grabs Hongjoong’s hand, tugging at him and begging to go with him to the living room which he complied to, anything for their baby.

“Hey Peach, glad you decided to join us, this is another student of mine, Yunho.” Seonghwa introduces him to the man who was a tad larger than Jongho

“Hello Yunho, I’m Yeosang.” he tilts his head, thinking to himself if they were somewhat related since there were some similarities between them.

“Are you brothers too?” he asks, taking a seat in between Seonghwa and Hongjoong

“We get that a lot but no, we’re just schoolmates and friends, of course.” Yunho clarifies and Yeosang nods before taking a look at what Seonghwa was revising this time.

“Jongho’s been talking non-stop about you.” Yunho’s statement owns a slap from Jongho before he turned to Yeosang with a nervous smile

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just kidding.” Yeosang feels his emotions being all over the place, even more when he shows him a little smile which distracts Jongho from Seonghwa’s criticisms about his work until he snaps his fingers in front of his eyes.

“Jongo, is my brother distracting you?” Yunho holds in a laugh before sitting up straight, not wanting to get in trouble as well

“Yes- No! No, he’s not.” Jongho tries to save himself and Yeosang tells Seonghwa that he’ll go up to his room to avoid any more distractions until they are done with the consultation.

“Don’t go.” he hears Jongho whisper under his breath but couldn’t really show him that he heard since that would be unusual but he spins around to tell him that they’ll see each other later on.

He jumps on his bed as soon as he reaches his room, his finger combing through his hair as he thought about how Jongho must have been affected by his enhanced beauty, it was expected but he still feels a tad flatter so he knows his effects on mortals.

Of course he would know, that’s how San came into his life after all.

He remembers it as clear as day, it was almost like the human had fell in love at first sight when Yeosang came to his view.

The half mortal was thankfully well-fed the day he met San because much like Jongho, his scent was very alluring, the type that would make him go haywire. 

But his brief memory of happiness was soon replaced with melancholy as he twists his wedding ring around, wishing that he’s okay but more so, hoping that he would still come back for him.


	5. Where I Come From

❝ _Where I come from, you say things will be well and fun_.❞

“Hey Yun, do you want to go to Professor Park’s house later?” Jongho asks the minute Yunho places his belongings on their shared table, he barely got the chance to sit down but upon seeing how giddy Jongho looks, he might have other intentions.

“Again? But your paper is already okay, you’ve already worked with him throughout the whole semester break.” he points out but Jongho just shrugs, even pouting at Yunho’s decline, he already knows that all Jongho was passing his work during that period.

“Are you still talking about your case study or do you just want to see his little brother again?” he elbows him, teasing him almost and Jongho couldn’t really deny his assumptions since the tips of his ears had become red

“Well, maybe.” he admits and Yunho chuckles at how he’s somewhat experiencing his first crush and to top it all off, it had to be their professor’s younger brother but then again it might have some perks if they do get together, he could get his grades bumped up.

They talked together for a few more minutes before Professor Park had come in but this time he wasn’t alone like he usually is and Yunho clicks his tongue upon seeing the Peach haired beauty

“Well, it looks like you’re gonna be quite distracted this semester,” he points out and Jongho tilts his head to ask why but he follows Yunho’s eyes and he felt as if his heart rate had spiked up.

Yeosang was in his class, holding onto Professor Park’s sleeve like a child, he was dressed in a white shirt that was tucked in some jeans but his whole body seemed to be engulfed in an oversized pastel pink cardigan.

He was also sipping on an iced latte, his pink lips wrapped around the straw as he looked around the room with wide and curious eyes.

“Fucking shit, I’m already hanging by a thread and now he’s here.” Jongho buries his face in his hands while Yunho chuckles, waving at Yeosang who had spotted them.

Seonghwa was beginning to speak but he couldn't seem to do so as the students were still a little rowdy despite their professor being in the class already, questioning who was with him.

“Everyone please settle down, we wouldn’t take that long since it’s only our syllabus week.” he says firmly and it was almost in an instant, the murmurs died down and everyone went to their seats which surprised Jongho and Yunho because normally it takes some time before they shut up.

Seonghwa chuckles before patting Yeosang’s shoulder since he knew that Yeosang must have done something

“Okay, so we have a new face with us for this semester,” he introduces, all while Jongho couldn’t take his eyes off Yeosang who was playing around with the straw in his mouth as Seonghwa spoke to introduce the new student.

“This is my brother, Park Yeosang, you may not see him in our other classes since he is only taking the remaining classes for his B.A. but please do take care of him.”

Jongho was in awe as he learned more about Yeosang, he was surprised as to what he was capable of since he knew that he had already graduated with a Philosophy degree and now he was completing a Psychology one.

Jongho seemed to be buried in his thoughts about just how intelligent Yeosang might be that he fails to realize that the peach haired beauty has already taken a seat next to Yunho, welcoming him to the university before they prepared to listen to what they will be expecting for that semester.

“Jongho, aren’t you going to welcome Yeosang?” Yunho snaps him out of his daze, blinking his eyes for a bit before seeing Yeosang clearly.

“Yes, I’m sorry, I’m just surprised to see you.” he scratches the back of his neck before smiling shyly

“It’s nice seeing you and Yunho too, it’s good to know someone in class.” Yeosang’s voice was just so airy and soothing to Jongho and he’s just at a loss for words whenever he spoke, not only that but the way he pays attention whenever someone else is talking, he always just looks so captivated.

Since it was the first weeks of classes, there wasn’t really a formal lecture yet since Seonghwa focused on giving them an outline as to what they will be doing for the next 3-4 months and he wanted to collect the case studies from the students whom he gave the chance to revise so it really gave Yeosang time to get to know Jongho and Yunho but it seemed like they were more interested in Yeosang.

“So, did you do a double major? You did mention that you graduated early.” Jongho points out while Yeosang was scribbling on the margin of his notebook as a means of keeping himself calm throughout the conversation.

“Ah no, I only did Philosophy at Inje University and I requested to take some of my classes in advance during my free periods and even in summer hence why I graduated early.”

It was partly true but of course he didn’t mention that he was actually schoolmates with his supposed brother during the school years that he was in that university.

Thanks to an immortal lawyer by the name of Song Mingi, whom Seonghwa and Hongjoong closely worked with over the years, they were able to forge documents for Yeosang.

They’ve gathered his old school records and forged the dates, it was something his father used to do as well so he will be able to get into universities years prior.

“You must be really fucking smart then.” Yunho praises as Yeosang waves it off, shaking his head

“I’m not, I think I’m just good at concentrating and I have a lot of free time.” he clears up and the question redirected to how he’s continuing his B.A.

“I started it when I was in Namhae but it’s where I met-” he pauses before he can say anything more, biting at his tongue as he remembers San once again but it seems as if the pair had already caught on to what he said so he might as well just finish what he was saying

“It’s where I met someone who I grew close to but something happened between us and I was unable to finish my degree, so I’m taking my remaining classes here.”

They could see how Yeosang’s mood shifted and Yunho didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable since he must have been talking about an ex-boyfriend so he redirected the conversation.

“How about we do some studying together sometimes, since you’re new and only taking a few classes, we can do a study group thing and maybe you can even help Jongho pass his classes without hanging by a thread.”

This made Yeosang giggle while Yunho snickers but this caused Jongho to kick Yunho under the table for embarrassing him like that “I’d like that, please, just send me a message.”

༻✦༺

“Fuck, do you have any idea how fast my heart is racing when we were with Yeosang?” Jongho confronts Yunho while they were getting their lunch but the taller one wasn't affected.

“Oh please, he was doing the bare minimum.” Yunho points out as he sets his food down on an empty table

“I do wish he could join us for lunch though.” Jongho expresses while Yunho stuffs his mouth with the much needed food because he’d been shaking with hunger for a morning of back-to-back classes.

“He said he’d hang out with us soon, perhaps I should even try to get you two to be alone together.” he wiggles his brows causing Jongho to throw a piece of food at him before telling him to fuck off, while Yunho just laughs and teases him for finally developing his first crush on someone.

After their shared class ended, Yeosang had excused himself to get to his Social Psychology class, he learned that he only shared 4 classes with them, namely Psychopharmacology, Abnormal Psychology, Group Dynamics and the one under Seonghwa which was the Psychology of Learning.

Jongho dreaded Psychopharmacology, even warning Yeosang about their professor whom they heard from upperclassmen was kind of whack out of her mind.

“So, how old do you think he is?” Yunho quizzes as something captured his eye when Yeosang was talking about his time in Namhae.

“Saw how he’d shifted and started to play with what looks to be a wedding ring on his finger, do you think he’s married or recently divorced?” Jongho shrugs while Yunho took it as an opportunity to throw in another joke.

“I hope he isn’t because I wouldn’t want you to be a homewrecker.” Jongho scoffs before once again throwing a piece of cut up vegetable from his plate

“I have an inkling he’s divorced,” he suggests “He could have married young and divorced young.” 

Yunho did have a point but Jongho doesn’t want to talk about it if he was being honest, he wanted to get to know the best of Yeosang first as he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable by immediately delving into the heavy topics in terms of his life.

“Do you think Professor Park would let you date him?” Yunho brings up while they were on their way to their dorm building, they’ve finished their lunch and opted to relax for a bit since they didn’t have classes for the next 3 hours.

“I actually asked for his number when I first met him but he said that he just got out of a relationship so it was a no no at the time.” Jongho explains and Yunho claps his hands

“So he is divorced and you wouldn’t have to be a homewrecker.” Jongho playfully rolls his eyes as he shakes his head, telling him that maybe Yeosang just needed time for himself and perhaps he did marry young.

As they passed by the information area of the university, they hear the sound of the grand piano being played.

Jongho waves it off as it might just be the speakers but Yunho shakes his head before grabbing his hand since the song being played was something he’s danced to in a showcase and he knows when something is being played live or if it’s coming from the speakers.

They both paused upon seeing who was sitting on the piano and Yunho smiles

“Shoot your shot, Pretty boy.” he pushes Jongho forward, letting him see that it was Yeosang who was playing.

They didn’t even know that the piano actually works, they’ve always thought that it was just a display

“Go for it.” Yunho encourages before giving him another push and running away, hollering out that he’ll see him later for their next class.

Even though he was nervous, Jongho approaches Yeosang from behind, he used to have piano lessons himself but he gave up halfway through because the teacher was mean to him but he was confident that Yeosang was playing Adagio and he was playing it flawlessly.

Jongho felt like he was a piece of metal and Yeosang was the magnet as he was being drawn to in

“Are you sure you’re a Psychology major?” the music halts and Yeosang twists his body around to see Jongho, leaning on the pillar

“How long have you been listening?” Yeosang asks even though he knew he’d been there for a while because of his lingering scent

“A while,” Yeosang nods before standing up and closing the cover for the keys

“How do you remember all those notes?” Jongho asks, following behind him

“I remember everything.” he mumbles shyly and Yeosang didn’t have problems being close to Jongho at that time since he was fairly full but his scent was still so fucking sweet.

“I took piano lessons as a kid but the teacher was a real bitch and I stopped going.” Yeosang chuckles at the story, covering his mouth in the process but Jongho takes hold of his wrist which caught Yeosang a bit off-guard.

“You look pretty when you smile,” he compliments but that’s when Jongho felt how strangely fast his heartbeat was and he furrows his brows

“Are you alright?” Yeosang tilts his head at the question but answers that he is okay

"Oh, it’s just that your heartbeat is really fast.” Jongho lets go of his wrist and Yeosang rubs that part of his body as he blurts out a half-lie, since he didn’t have an excuse for his irregular heartbeat

“I just get nervous when I’m around you.”


	6. No Sound but the Wind

_**❝The things you put in your head, they will stay here forever.❞** _

Ever since Yeosang started going to the same university as Jongho, he finds himself seeing him a lot more than usual but he always remember to keep his distance since he didn’t want to give Jongho any reason to question him about his health even though Hongjoong has told him an excuse to use but Yeosang didn’t really want to lie to Jongho any further, reminding them that he wants to have a fresh start without any more dishonesty.

Through talking even more and getting to know each other, he’s learned that much like him, Jongho has run away from home, leaving his family back in Seoul and he shared that he was mostly brought up by his Aunt and Uncle even before he had left his family. 

He learned that he was taking up Psychology as he was influenced by reading about it online and he didn’t like seeing the countless misconceptions being thrown around on the internet and on social media platforms. All Yeosang could do was listen to him since he liked to feel his genuineness whenever he talks about something that he likes.

Jongho also tries to get to know more about Yeosang but everytime that topic comes up, he would just give him vague answers for now but Jongho was understanding and could read the room so he would immediately change the topic once he sees some discomfort in Yeosang’s expressions.

Yeosang liked it more when Jongho talks about himself, he likes listening to all his stories and experiences, he was also ecstatic to know that Jongho had quite the golden voice and he would hear him sing lowly whenever they were together, there was also one time that he had gotten on Jongho’s motorcycle despite Seonghwa’s disdain towards the dangerous vehicle.

The ride was particularly hard for Yeosang since he was halfway through the month without feeding, he was hesitant at first but Jongho insisted since he wanted to show him the area before dropping him off at his own place.

That’s how Yeosang found himself wrapping his arms around Jongho’s torso, pressing his chest to his back, thus causing his face to be quite close to the human’s neck where he could feel the pulse of his jugular.

For a moment, his eyes were transfixed on his unblemished skin and he couldn’t help but run his sharp nails around the area, slightly putting some pressure but not enough to puncture him since Jongho pointed out that it tickled him and it snapped Yeosang out of his temptations, reminding himself that he was in that area to be able to coexist with humans without harming them for his own gain.

On that particular week, Jongho had actually invited him to his dorm room for the first time, claiming that he needed some help since he was one of the first people who will be reporting for their class and this made Yeosang pull a joke, mentioning that perhaps he was befriending him so he can pass the class but Jongho laughs at this before denying it, telling him that he merely wants to be friends and get to know him better.

Inviting him over wasn’t easy though, he had asked Yeosang to come over a handful of times before he had initially agreed but what he doesn’t know is that it wasn’t only Yeosang who was hesitant to be left alone with him but Hongjoong and Seonghwa were worried as well, don’t get them wrong, they trusted Yeosang but at the same time they were unsure of letting him be alone with Jongho since his scent seems to have quite the effect on him.

Hongjoong was the one who didn’t really permit it but Seonghwa said that maybe it’d help if he was around him for longer periods of time, judging by how he controlled himself when he was seconds away from puncturing Jongho’s neck and on the brighter side, Yeosang was starting to get used to consuming animal blood.

So maybe it was okay for him to go unsupervised but Seonghwa made it clear that he will pick him up after his last lecture, at approximately 7:30 p.m.

So Yeosang finally agreed, with Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s permission, plus the promise that he won’t ever use his abilities towards Jongho.

He will never forget about the smile that crept on Jongho’s lips, it was by far the brightest smile that Yeosang has ever seen, that damn gummy smile that made him internally coo.

Initially, Yeosang wanted to invite Yunho as well, to see if he needed help too but Jongho profusedly said no but Yeosang didn’t want to exclude his new found friend and he invited him to their little study session but this only earned Yunho a glare from Jongho so he can get the message that he wanted Yeosang to himself.

And that’s how Yeosang found himself following behind Jongho as he led him to his dorms with some food in hand and some books they'd borrowed from the library.

“I apologize in advance if the room is a mess.” Jongho warns as they turned another corner and Yeosang felt like he had just been attacked by multiple emotions from all sorts of people behind the closed doors.

“No worries, it’s your room Jongho but if you want, I could help tidy up the place.” Yeosang offers, inching to get inside and block out all the emotions that were too strong “I have a roommate but he’s at his classes, you don’t have to worry about him.” the half mortal nods before Jongho opens the door for him, letting him get inside first.

The room wasn’t that much of a mess as Jongho mentioned, the beds were a bit unruly and there were a few textbooks here and there as well as some clothes peeking out of the closet but it was okay. What irked Yeosang was when he took a seat on the bed and he felt like he was just engulfed by Jongho’s sweet coffee scent but he willed himself to be calm once more.

“You always have the best posture, what is up with that?” Jongho comments as he tossed his backpack carelessly on the floor, just underneath his desk and Yeosang took the opportunity to take a look at his reflection and well, his back was straight, one foot tucked behind the ankle and his hands were settled on his lap.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t really notice.” Jongho scoffs as he turns on his laptop “Why are you apologizing, hm? It’s very sophisticated and I can tell that you’re Seonghwa-ssi’s brother.” Yeosang hides the blush spreading out on his cheek before he takes out the books that they’d borrowed.

“Are you chaebols?” Jongho asks, looking up at Yeosang who was still sat on the bed while he was on the floor since he liked stretching his legs out while working

“No, why do you ask?” Yeosang doesn’t tear his eyes away from the book as he looks for information, even scolding Jongho as he was about to completely rely on the internet, telling him that some sources aren’t really reliable.

“For starters, you guys live in a gated property, in a huge ass house, you’ve attended 2 universities, well 3 now, and you speak and move in such a sophisticated way yet you’re so humble and you don’t even want to talk about yourself.” The student lists out while Yeosang just slides down on the floor to sit next to him.

“I wouldn’t say that we’re chaebols , we just got lucky, I guess.” Yeosang answers as he uses a pencil to highlight some information for Jongho to use “I have a theory,” Jongho tore his attention away from the screen, to look at Yeosang once again.

“Be honest with me,” Yeosang swallows a lump on his throat at how Jongho suddenly got serious “Are you perhaps part of a mob? Is Seonghwa-ssi actually a mob boss?” Yeosang just flicks Jongho’s forehead, causing the human to laugh “No, Hyung is just a normal college professor.” he clarifies but Jongho shakes his head

“That’s what someone from the mob would say.” Yeosang just giggles once more before denying his theory.

“I only have 4 hours until Hyung picks me up, do you want to finish your report or not?” Yeosang asks, making Jongho pout before nodding as he gets back to work.

“So, why didn’t you decide to live in the dorms? Or somewhere close.” he asks while he continues to work, multitasking at its finest “Well, I’ve been away from my Hyung for quite a while so I figured that I’ll stay with him.”

Yeosang checks on his work, correcting some of his examples and terms all while Jongho would ask him more questions that Yeosang dodges by telling him to focus on his school work first.

Throughout their work, Yeosang had ended up on Jongho’s bed to complete his homework since Jongho was only polishing his slides.

Jongho didn’t mind the silence that followed afterwards since Yeosang had actually fallen asleep, he found it adorable how Yeosang had bunched up all the blankets, hugging it rather tightly, nose scrunching a bit as his peachy hair fell over his eyes.

Jongho scolds himself for acting like a creep as he watched Yeosang sleep, he just can’t help but be drawn to him, he’s never been one to like someone but there was just something about Yeosang that he couldn’t particularly explain.

He even mentally slaps himself before tidying up Yeosang’s belongings, papers, books, pens, you name it, putting them neatly in his bag in case his older brother comes to pick him up.

While he was cleaning up, Jongho’s heart almost leaped out of his chest as fear coursed through him as a scream escaped Yeosang’s lips, he felt panicked because he didn’t know what to do and he felt frozen as he watched Yeosang scream into the pillow, clawing into the mattress, legs thrashing as he finds something to grab on to. 

Jongho eventually scrambles towards him, trying to get hold of his hands that were cold, as if he’d just been clutching ice in his palms.

“Yeosang, wake up.” he tries to awake him from his state but Yeosang didn’t respond, Jongho knew that people can die from bad dreams and he ends up slapping Yeosang away, finally his eyes snapped open, pupils shaking along with his body from the disorientation, cheeks flushed and streaked with tears.

“Shh, it was just a nightmare, Yeosang.” Jongho says, instinctively hugging him and Yeosang also clings to him before he sees that he had ripped through the sheets with his bare hands “I’m so sor-” Jongho just hushes him, patting the top of his head

“Don’t apologize, I can just change it, are you okay though?” Yeosang sniffles before nodding, a little embarrassed that it happened right at the time that he was alone with Jongho for the first time.

“Should I call your Hyung? So you can go home and rest?” he asks while Yeosang sits up, pulling away from Jongho’s hold as he runs his fingers through his hair while Jongho rubs his back in a comforting manner

“Are you finished with your report? I’m sorry for falling asleep.” Yeosang rambles while Jongho chuckles, he had just woken up from a nightmare and he was more concerned about his school work.

“It’s okay Yeosang, you’ve helped me enough, stop apologizing, okay?” 

Jongho fixes him up, taking hold of Yeosang’s phone so he can call his Hyung but the knock on the door startles them and Jongho was worried that someone must have heard them but he tells Yeosang to just sit down and try to catch his breath.

Upon opening the door, it was only his professor and he immediately calmed down “How’s the studying coming along? Where’s Yeosang?” he asks and from inside of the room, Yeosang had gotten up at the sound of Seonghwa’s voice.

“Was Yeosang being good? I hope he didn’t cause any trouble.” Jongho shakes his head while Yeosang pushed past him to hug Seonghwa, part of him wanted the comfort but the other half of him wanted to hide from Jongho due to the embarrassment.

“He’s lovely to keep as company.” Jongho answers genuinely “Good, well, I hope your report is all good to go for checking, you remember my consultation time, right?” the student nods before the brothers say their goodbyes but not without Yeosang giving him one last glance.


	7. Matryoshka

**❝ _Seems like you’re curious what’s inside me. Then shed me away, do whatever you want._ ❞**

The house was filled with the sounds of Hongjoong’s old piano for what seemed like days on end. Yeosang hasn’t touched the instrument ever since San left him but ever since Jongho had been enthused about it, he just instantly felt that surge of inspiration.

His hidden talent surprised Hongjoong as one night he had come upon Yeosang tuning the upright piano that has since become a display in their small library, used as some sort of shelf for the overflowing books as well as the plants that were smaller in size.

“Do you reckon he’s beginning to open up more?” Hongjoong asks his husband as they were sat on the armchair of the room, books in hand.

However they can’t seem to concentrate as they would end up watching how Yeosang had his eyes closed as he played Pachelbon’s canon, his fingers moving effortlessly along the cream-colored keys with no mistake whatsoever, showing how he had memorized all of the notes and knew which key to press.

“Perhaps he is.” Seonghwa smiles before taking Hongjoong’s hand and kissing his fingers, making the smaller vampire chuckle before pulling his hand away so he can turn the page.

However the somber mood was interrupted, the once soft music seemed distorted and dark as Yeosang pressed on them hard and with some tinge of anger.

Seonghwa’s senses were filled with the smell of fresh human blood being spilled and his eyes immediately flashed towards Yeosang who was hunched over the piano. 

It was one thing to be enticed by the smell of blood but when it’s spilled, it makes someone who lives off it go into some sort of frenzy.

Hongjoong saw how Yeosang’s fangs became bared and he screamed for his husband to do something as it reminded him of his own struggle.

Before Yeosang could run off to where the blood was coming from, Seonghwa had grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, pulling him into his chest as he cages his arms around him and his thrashing causes both of them to fall into the floor where Seonghwa had a much more better hold of him.

This time Hongjoong had stumbled into the floor as he cups Yeosang’s face

“Peach, don’t give in, you know you’re stronger than this.” he spoke softly as his eyes were filled with worry, since he was in the same position at one point.

Yeosang still tried to get out of Seonghwa’s grip but since Seonghwa was a full-blooded vampire, he was stronger than the half mortal. 

Hongjoong kept talking some sense into him, bringing him back from his hunger-induced rage

“You’re going to be okay, Peach.” Hongjoong says, eyeing how Yeosang had started to stop his kicking, his grip on Seonghwa had loosened but not without drawing some blood due to his nails growing to a point, a clear indication of Yeosang’s vampiric nature as only vampires can harm their kind.

His chest heaved heavily before his face softened which was a good sign to the couple, his tight body had become lax causing Seonghwa to loosen his grip on him.

“I-I, sorry!” He immediately broke down at the realization of what had happened, immediately clinging to Seonghwa as countless apologies left his lips, crying even more when he saw how he caused some punctures to Seonghwa’s arm.

“You haven’t been away from human blood as long as us, Peach, we understand.” Hongjoong says, tucking a lock of his hair away from his face while Seonghwa still continued to soothe him from the intense emotions he’d felt momentarily.

“Peachy, how about you go with Hongjoong to feed,” Seonghwa suggests, sitting him up straight and wiping away his tears, Yeosang nods before sniffling as he takes Hongjoong’s hand and whisking him out of the library.

This left Seonghwa alone to sigh exasperatedly as he looked at the mess that had happened but he still had faith in Yeosang, much like how he had faith in Hongjoong.

The platinum-haired vampire swung their hands around as they walked down the pavement that led to the gates of their backyard and into the dusky forest

“Baby fangs, why didn’t you say you were hungry, hm?” Hongjoong asks while Yeosang just shamefully looks down at the ground while they continue to walk down further into the forest.

“I didn’t know either and I also didn’t want to be a bother.” this earns him a flick on his ear from Hongjoong

“You’re not bothering anyone Baby fangs, we’re a family now!” Hongjoong kisses his temple before catching him off-guard by throwing him over his shoulder.

“I can run by myself!” Yeosang claims but Hongjoong just laughs before claiming a fact

“Ah yes, you’ve basically destroyed part of this forest because you can’t run for shit and have horrible coordination.”

༻✦༺

After spotting a few deers and feeding together in the clearing, Yeosang was satisfied.

Hongjoong had fed despite not being really that hungry but he just wanted to accompany Yeosang and help him capture his prey even since Yeosang had scared some of them away as he had tripped on some rocks once again and stumble into the forest floor.

Yeosang was beginning to feed cleanly as it has been months since he was starting to get used to it and of course with some guidance from the couple

“Home?” Yeosang nods, claiming that he would want to apologize to Seonghwa for his behavior and to get cleaned up because there was some blood dripping down into his neck and collarbones.

Hongjoong tells him that he didn’t need to apologize for the altercation that happened.

“I was like you once,” Hongjoong starts as he looked around the forest that he grew to familiarize over the years, thinking about how he came to be as an immortal.

“I had trouble in terms of adjusting to animal blood even though it was what Seonghwa had fed me upon my awakening and we ended up having to leave Anyang.” Yeosang jogs toward him as he was a little ahead of him, he was curious as to how Hongjoong became one of them.

“How did you and Seonghwa meet?” Yeosang asks, one of his arms stretched out as he was swiping away some of the wildflowers to make a small bouquet

“I was 21 years old and I was invited by some friends to go to a quarry since we just graduated and they wanted to celebrate, class of 2010.” Hongjoong relays, looking up at the sky that peeked through the trees

“I didn’t know how to swim so I just stayed in the sidelines while some of them were swimming and others were cliff diving.” Yeosang could feel the bittersweet feelings that pooled inside of Hongjoong and he grew curious how the story could possibly end.

“But the fun took a turn as nightfall came,” Hongjoong let out a scoff before chuckling darkly if Yeosang could add

“We were having a campfire, some of them got drunk and they basically pulled me up from where we were all huddled around in.”

The half mortal’s eyes widen and he immediately takes hold of Hongjoong’s hand, feeling more of his intense emotions

“I told them that I couldn’t swim and I tried to get out of their grip but they swung me around the edge and before I could scream for help from my other classmates, I was falling and I felt a strong blow to the back of my head which knocked me unconscious before I hit the deep water.” 

Despite the smile on his face, there was some sadness lingering to it and Yeosang could understand, his life was basically ripped away from him before it even started and due to what was supposed to be a stupid practical joke.

“Seonghwa found me, he smelled all the blood in the water and the next thing I knew, I felt like my body was burning, fire coursed through my veins and my heart eventually stopped beating,”

Hongjoong lifts his hand up, hitting the sunlight that seeped through and there his wedding ring glimmered but his skin slowly became pink due to the irritation caused by the harsh light.

“He had blonde hair at the time and when I woke up, dazed and confused, I thought he was an angel and that I was in heaven.” Hongjoong bites on his bottom lips before smiling, running his hand through his hair before he stares off into the distance as the house comes to view.

“What happened with your family? Did they ever seek you out?” Yeosang asks before Hongjoong makes him get on his back before leaping over the water

“They certainly did, there was even a search party for me but as time went on, the case got closed because there was no sign of my body anywhere around the area.” Hongjoong let Yeosang get back to his own two feet

“I haven’t seen them ever since the day I went _“missing”_ , but I keep tabs on them till this day and a few years after my disappearance when I was still stayed hidden in Anyang, I was introduced to Mingi and with Seonghwa’s vast fortune, he posed as a friend from my university and he gave them money to get by and in my hopes, to help them with the grief of losing a son who was just starting to live out his life.”

They got inside the house and Hongjoong was quick to pour out a glass of strawberry milk for Yeosang as the half mortal tends to eat or drink something sweet after feeding, the peach haired vampire sat up the counter as he waited for Hongjoong to pass him the drink.

“My older brother has his own family now, I have a niece and he still takes care of our parents, something that I was supposed to do before my untimely death.”

Yeosang knows the feeling of losing touch of a family member but the difference was that Hongjoong was cared for and nurtured all throughout his life when he was still alive.

Hence he held a much more deeper connection to his family and the pain that lurks beneath his frozen state.

It was unlike what Yeosang had to go through, where he had to make the decision of turning his back against the last of his living family members for his own well-being.


	8. Sunrise

**_❝Show my weary heart a new day will soon arrive.❞_ **

Hongjoong was busy gathering Yeosang’s music sheets that had been left behind the night prior, the half mortal had fallen asleep in the middle of creating some pieces which ended up with Seonghwa carrying him up to his bedroom and tucking him into bed, but not without giving him a kiss on the forehead as he tells him to have sweet dreams.

Their little one hasn’t come down yet so they assume that he was still asleep but their attention was reverted when they got an alarm signaling that someone had entered the gates

“Oh, sweetheart, are we expecting guests?” Seonghwa asks, helping him tidy up the mess of music sheets, pencils, as well as a cup that was once filled with coffee.

“Perhaps it’s Mingi, you know how he’s grown curious after he met Yeosang.” Hongjoong shrugs, taking the papers from Seonghwa so he can bring it up to Yeosang’s room and to wake him up so he can have his breakfast.

Upon catching sight of the outside world through the window, Hongjoong smiles softly before telling Seonghwa that is was Jongho.

The ravenette groans before getting to the front door to berate him

“What did I tell you about using that death trap?” Seonghwa had his hands on his hips as he scolded his student, Jongho shakes his head as means of making his hair get back into place after taking his helmet off

“What do you want me to do Hyung? Walk?” Jongho raises his hands up in surrender before completely hopping off, making sure to kick the stand.

“Did our Yeosangie invite you?” he nods and Seonghwa makes way for him to come inside, offering him to take a seat since Hongjoong had gone upstairs

“What are you guys gonna do?” he questions and just as Jongho opens his mouth to answer, they hear the soft footsteps of Yeosang’s sock-covered feet and upon looking over to the staircase, Yeosang was leaning over the railing with Hongjoong right behind him, smiling shyly as he was still in his pajamas but Seonghwa chuckles since he must have gotten out of bed upon catching Jongho’s scent.

“Good morning!” Jongho stands up, looking over to Seonghwa, as if asking permission if he can approach him and the raven-haired vampire chuckles before letting him go.

Jongho grabs his bag before walking over to the stairs, following behind Yeosang who leads him to the library. 

Jongho was always so amazed at the size of the house, it was also the first time he’s ever gone to the upstairs area, it was decorated so beautifully, a mixture of modern and historical pieces littering the home with paintings and fresh flowers seemed to be in every corner. 

He stops his tracks upon seeing Yeosang wait for him by the door and as he gets closer, the peach-haired beauty opens the door, revealing a library which made Jongho’s jaw drop, he wonders what else could the house contain.

When he enters the room he sees Yeosang sitting on the upright piano, his hair was still a mess since he had just woken up which Jongho found to be extremely cute, his cheeks were also really red as well as the tip of his nose

“Come, sit with me.” He offers the spot next to him and Jongho does what he’s told, putting his bag on one of the armchairs before taking the spot next to Yeosang on the piano’s seat. Since it was a little small for both of them, they ended up being quite flushed against each other.

Jongho tries to see what the sheet music contained but before he could do it, Yeosang covers his eyes and Jongho shivers at how cold he was but he didn’t mind it

“Not for your eyes, it’s not completed.” Yeosang says, snatching the papers away and slipping it behind the shelves next to them

“Oh, so you weren’t gonna teach me that song?” Jongho smiles, blinking his eyes a couple of times after being covered

“Not yet,” he shakes his head before re-adjusting their position and opening the covers for the keys.

“So, what song would you like to learn?” he presses on some of the keys, waiting for Jongho to answers, even watching how his lips curl up as he thought about it.

“I don’t know yet,” he mumbles “In all honesty, I just wanted to see you.” He smiles sheepishly making Yeosang raise his brow

“Okay, done for the-“ Jongho panics before apologizing for that awful attempt in flirting

“No! I want to learn, I promise, I do.” Jongho holds his wrist again but this time, it was different, instead of Yeosang immediately tearing his arm away from his hold, he just lets him, since the human never really asked more questions about him.

Jongho knows that he doesn’t really like talking about his life and he respected that, which is why even though there were some concerning things he wanted to ask about, he doesn’t go through with it because he didn’t like making people uncomfortable.

“Well, there is a score from Danny Elfman that I really liked as a child, it was one of the reasons why I wanted to play the piano.”

Jongho drops Yeosang’s wrist to take his phone out, oblivious to how Yeosang immediately touches his own wrist, as Jongho’s warmth lingered on to his skin, it was almost searing but not in a bad way.

“It’s the piano duet from a film, I can play some of it but never really had a person to play it with.” Yeosang nods before giving it a listen, hoping that he can pick it up by ear and this time he was the one unaware that Jongho was staring at him, an amused expression painted on his face.

He notices how Yeosang’s brows always furrow whenever he’s dealing with something new, his nose would scrunch up as well when he’s truly concentrating and his eyes are so focused and unwavered. 

“If you can play it by ear, I will be even more impressed.” Jongho comments, finally taking his eyes off him before Yeosang could even notice and a confident smile grew on Yeosang’s lips.

“Well, I happen to do just that, so how about you give me some sweets before we start.” Yeosang puts his hands out, he knew that Jongho had his favorite chocolate in his bag and he looked a little taken aback but he stood up

“Why do I even doubt you, hm?” he whispers before going over to his bag to retrieve the cookies and cream chocolate bar that he did bring for Yeosang.

“Thank you!” he made little grabby hands as Jongho spun it around, Yeosang put it on top of the piano

“So, do you want to lead or should I?” he asks, putting his hands on the keys and Jongho followed, volunteering to start off.

He was a tad nervous as he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Yeosang, he can’t help but be tense and it showed, Yeosang noticed it, not only innately but physically.

“You’re too tense, it’s just me.” he puts his hand over Jongho’s, helping him start off, playing softly but at the same time, manipulation Jongho’s emotions to ease him up.

Jongho feels a shiver run down his spine at the feeling of Yeosang’s hand over his, he wanted nothing more than to clasp their fingers together, he nibbles on his bottom lip as he watches their hands on the piano.

He tuned out Yeosang’s voice as he turns to look at him once more, he’s never been this close to him since Yeosang liked to keep his distance for quite some time over the month or two that they’ve known each other but now he got the chance to see a more close up version of his beauty.

Baby pink lips, the natural rosiness of his cheeks which at times would splay out across the bridge of his nose and his eyes, those goddamn eyes, he’s never really looked at them this long since everytime they make eye contact, Yeosang would look down, breaking it but now he finally sees them.

At all times he only thought they were a deep brown color but upon closer inspection, they were more of a light brown shade with speckles of gold scattered around, something that was quite new to him.

“Your eyes are beautiful,” he blurts out, causing Yeosang to stop their hands from playing, even backing away a little

“Huh?” he was panicked stricken, second guessing himself as he must have forgotten to wear his contact lenses since he just woke up when Jongho arrived.

“They’re like,” Jongho pauses, a small smile creeping on his lips and the continuation of what he says almost made Yeosang slip out a tear or two if he wasn’t in front of Jongho.

“They’re like the bright galaxy with the little golden stars sparkling around them.”

༻✦༺

“Well, this was fun,” Jongho comments as Yeosang walks him to the door, it had been hours upon hours of Yeosang teaching Jongho how to play easier songs and half of those times was just Jongho looking at him while he plays.

“It was weird having to teach someone to play,” Yeosang comments while he helps Jongho put on his jacket

“Especially someone who doesn’t concentrate.” Jongho chuckles before spinning around to pinch his cheeks

“How can I concentrate when my tutor is cute.” he flirts with the shorter man who felt his knees buckle at his warm touch bit before anything could escalate, they hear Seonghwa clear his throat, arms crossed over his chest and Yeosang felt Jongho feeling intimidated making him roll his eyes

“Hyung, he was just leaving, no need to get protective.” Jongho nods profusely

“Yes, I was just leaving! I’ll see you in school, Yeosang!” Jongho waves at Seonghwa before turning his attention back to Yeosang, he wanted nothing more than to give him a kiss on the cheek but he ends up just giving him another soft pinch before jogging out of the door.

“So, what was that?” Seonghwa asks “What?” Yeosang plays it off as if Jongho wasn’t blatantly flirting with him in front of Seonghwa

“Do you happen to like him?” The half mortal doesn’t answer as he diverts the conversation

“Do you happen to notice something different about me?” he asks Seonghwa, who’s eyes immediately scan him from top to bottom, putting his index finger over his lips as he studies the half mortal.

“Apart from the fact that you’re possibly falling in love with one of my students-”

“Baby fangs, congratulations!” Hongjoong descends down the stairs, full of excitement as he lifts Yeosang up, spinning him around during their hug, much to Seonghwa’s confusion

“Am I missing something?” 

“His eyes, Sweetheart!” Hongjoong squished Yeosang’s cheek with one hand, turning his face to Seonghwa who was in awe at how beautiful his light brown eyes looked, even more with the spots of gold littering all over them.

“Oh, Peachy!” Seonghwa takes him from Hongjoong to get his share in hugging him

“Should we celebrate?” Hongjoong asks his husband who nods all while Yeosang was shaking his head, he doesn’t know what the couple could be plotting.

“He’s gonna be the most spoiled little vampire.” Seonghwa gushes, excusing himself to retrieve something in his office while Hongjoong gets hold of Yeosang as he lists out all of the stores he will be taking him to so he can get anything he wants.

“You know, it’s quite rare for someone’s eyes to change in a span of these short months,” Hongjoong starts, still not getting over how beautiful Yeosang’s eyes turned out to be

“It took me almost 2 years but that’s another story.” Hongjoong chuckles, tracing the pad of his thumb over the soft skin under Yeosang’s eyes

“And you, only a few months, perhaps it’s because you’re a hybrid, these might be what your eyes looked like when you were born.”

Yeosang immediately lit up, maybe he’d gotten them from his mother and he felt happiness surge in him at the thought that he has another thing connecting him to his mother.

“Since you’ve been a part of this family for months, this is for you,” Seonghwa hands him a small box, explaining that he and Hongjoong share theirs and it was time for Yeosang to have his.

Upon opening it, he was met with a pendant and as he lifts it up, he sees that it was connected to a silver chain

“It’s the planet Mercury, you’ve mentioned before that you were a summer child so I made my guesses as to when you could have been born.” Yeosang was speechless, eyes welling up with tears at the beautiful gift.

“I bear the planet Mars, which coincidentally, my name if it was backwards.” he chuckles before taking the necklace away from Yeosang’s hands and wrapping it around his neck.

“Joong has both Pluto and Mars, a tell-tale sign that he is in fact my soulmate and this, my sweet summer child, is a bearing reminder that we are a family.”


	9. Let Love Bleed Red

_**❝** **Lay me down and tell me everything will be alright.** **❞** _

Dawn has yet to break when Seonghwa and Hongjoong are sent into a panic upon hearing Yeosang’s screams of agony coming from his bedroom.

They had been growing exponentially worried, it started as something that happened sparsely but now it’s been happening quite often, almost every night if Hongjoong could even count, sometimes it happens once every night but at times it could also happen twice a night.

The couple grew worried over their adopted son but at the same time he was secretive over what had been occurring in those nightmares, Yeosang would always brush it off and apologizes before going back to sleep.

They were determined to put a stop to it, to know what had been haunting him as it was painful to hear his cries for help along with his agonizing screams.

When they opened the door, they were met with a familiar sight of Yeosang pushing his face into the pillow, drowning out his screams, his nails had grown into sharp points as he clawed into the bed sheets, tearing them apart.

The poor boy was a tangled mess underneath his blankets, his body contorting as tears leaked out of his eyes.

Seonghwa sits down on the bed, next to his writhing body as Hongjoong restrained him to avoid any more harm towards Seonghwa nor himself, the ravenette cradles his head as he brings him back to reality, his voice was that of an angels, soft and gentle so he wouldn’t cause more fear to sink into Yeosang’s mind.

“I’m here Peach, no one’s going to harm you, not when I’m around.” Seonghwa whispers as he caresses his cheek, drying the fallen tears and not long after, Yeosang’s eyes snapped open, they were wild and in a state of disarray as he tries to see who was holding him

“You’re okay Peach, just a bad dream.” Seonghwa hushes, completely pulling him up to his lap, cradling him like a child as Hongjoong lets go of his wrists.

Yeosang feels a wave of embarrassment hit him at the realization that Seonghwa and Hongjoong had to wake him up again, his lips wobble before another cry ripped out of his lips as he buries his face into the crook of Seonghwa’s neck as he spews out apologies again.

“Baby fangs, there’s nothing to apologize for, it’s not like we were sleeping.” Hongjoong says playfully, lightening up the mood as he sits on the small couch that Yeosang had in his room, watching his husband comfort the crying vampire in his arms.

“Peachy, why don’t you tell us what’s happening in these nightmares, maybe it can help.” Seonghwa tries, stroking his hair so he’d calm down

“I don’t know if I could, not yet at least.” he whispers making Seonghwa nod

“You can tell us at your own time but I hope it will be soon so we can help, just remember that Hongjoong and I are here to listen.”

Seonghwa kisses his forehead before Hongjoong stands up to ruffle his hair before he excuses himself to leave his husband to work on his parental magic on Yeosang.

Minutes passed with Yeosang still in Seonghwa’s arms, listening to him humming a lullaby as he continued to stroke his hair and even holding his hand before he chuckled lightly upon a memory.

“You remind me so much of my little boy,” Seonghwa whispers against his hair and this time, Yeosang lifts his head up, looking at him as his eyelashes fluttered

“I had a family before all of this, before I became an immortal,” he cups Yeosang’s chin as he studies it

“But the war separated us during the Joseon Era.” he grazes his fingers over Yeosang’s petal-like birthmark that was usually covered up, there were some spots speckled beneath his eye as well, much like his own son.

“I was drafted into the war, my little boy was around 8 years old at that time and we had a happy life for the most part, I would always sing him to sleep whenever he woke up from a nightmare.”

Yeosang could see how the scene could look like through what Seonghwa was doing to him at that moment and he even noticed how his voice had some fondness in it as he talked about his son. 

“But the war raged on, I was with a small group of around 10 or 15 and we were setting up camp but as nightfall came, we were attacked by a vampire,” Yeosang tilts his head as this might be a nomadic vampire since the vampires he had grown up with along with his father never carelessly attacked.

“I think he took the opportunity to feast on humans as there was already a high death toll and it must have lured him in, caused him to come across us.”

The half mortal has seen a lot of wars and unfortunate events unfold before his eyes, it was something his father, along with some high-ranking vampires discuss and Seonghwa was right when he mentioned about their kind taking advantage of the carnage as he once was brought into one of these situations, by force, obviously.

“This vampire drained all of them, quite greedy that fellow,” he hums before continuing

“But as he came upon me, he grew sated halfway through so he didn’t completely finish me off but rather it caused me to turn and I awoke 3 days later after the painful transformation.” he gently lays Yeosang back down on the bed, pushing away the little bits of hair that fell over his eyes.

“I couldn’t understand why I couldn’t eat or drink anything but I realized that I was thirsting for human blood but I opted to go for an animal as I did not want to harm a human,” Yeosang was surprised at how insane Seonghwa’s control for his thirst must have been, newborn vampires were typically always in a frenzied state and will attack any human who they will come across. 

“I didn’t want to endanger my family thus it hit me, I would never see them again.” his voice cracks and Yeosang puts a hand on his cheek to control his emotions as he didn’t like seeing him in a melancholic state.

“But I did watch him from afar, he grew up to be a respectable man, he was just like me but he had his mother’s eyes.” Seonghwa wanted nothing more than to watch him grow up but more involved, he wanted to come out of the shadows and be there for his family again but he knew that he couldn’t reveal himself after they were told that he is dead.

“I thought about how much I love him, I prayed that I would survive so I can see them once again, hence the explanation why my ability to show passionate love to the people around me enhanced.”

His story made Yeosang understand why Seonghwa was very open and treated him as his own, why he had a very loving and parental nature, because he almost died thinking about his family, with the strive to see them again.

It definitely took some time before Seonghwa loosened his hold on Yeosang, he held his little one for quite some time as he slept, continuing to hum a lullaby until he fell back asleep, making sure that the nightmares won’t come back.

“Look at you,” Hongjoong walks in on them, catching Seonghwa looking intently at the half mortal who was fast asleep.

“How is he? Did he open up to you?” Seonghwa shakes his head before sitting up, leaning down to kiss Yeosang’s cheek and tucking him into bed

“He didn’t but I was the one who ended up talking about my life.” he laughs before exiting the room with Hongjoong to make breakfast for Yeosang as he wasn’t fond of leaving Hongjoong alone to cook.

“You saw Sookyung in Yeosang, didn’t you?” Seonghwa nods, squeezing his hand as they descend down the stairs

“I just want to protect him forever, do what I couldn’t do for Sookyung.” the shorter of the pair smiles as he cups Seonghwa’s face

“And you are doing just that, you’re guiding him, spoiling him even and you’re doing everything for his well-being.” he caresses his lips, watching how his eyes glimmered upon the topic of being Yeosang’s adoptive parents.

“I feel like this is the closest he’s ever gotten to feel like he has a family he can trust and I’m happy that we are able to give him that.” 

As the time ticked, Yeosang had come downstairs, ready for school and all decked out in the new clothes that they got for him, even sporting a new shade of lipgloss that highlighted his lips even more.

“Good morning.” He greets the couple who were drinking some blood from a wine glass, they’ve made a decision to hunt on their own and collect it to take home to avoid more accidents that could happen to Yeosang.

It doesn’t hurt Yeosang but the forest is surely hurt because of his strength.

The new arrangement made Yeosang pout for the whole day before he accepted the decision and also because it was interesting to see Hongjoong drink the ruby liquid from his Sailor Moon wine glass.

“Would you like Hongjoong to pick you up later? I have a lecture until 7:30 and I wouldn’t want you to wait long.” Seonghwa asks but Hongjoong shakes his head

“I have a study session with Yunho and Jongho later, you really need to ease up with the quizzes.” Yeosang points out before taking a bite of the warm cinnamon rolls that Seonghwa baked.

Even though the couple was trying to balance out his intake of food and blood, Yeosang always preferred desserts and it just alternates like that.

Upon hearing the alarm that someone was coming, Yeosang hopped off his seat, his flowy cardigan fluttering as he spun around, his pink boots tapping along the hardwood floor as he grabs his backpack while Hongjoong and Seonghwa just raised their brows while Yeosang stuffs the cinnamon roll in his mouth as he runs to the door in a flash.

Hongjoong just drinks the remaining blood from his glass before washing it quickly before following Yeosang, not entirely outside but they situated themselves behind the curtain-covered windows, wanting to see what goes on between them.

“Good morning,” Jongho greets, taking his helmet off and offering the lavender one that he kept on a carrier attached to the back

“You look nice today.” he compliments and Yeosang smiles, twirling around, making the garment flutter around once more like butterfly wings.

“I saw this on the way and I just thought of you.” he reaches into the side of his backpack and gives Yeosang a small bouquet of wildflowers.

“Oh, thank you.” he blushes, taking them in his hand and bringing them up to his nose

“Yeah, you seem like the type to like those.” Jongho pulls him by the loop of his belt as he straps the helmet on his head.

Seonghwa squeaks before running out of the house, getting behind Yeosang and pulling him back “What do you think you’re doing?” he questions making Jongho’s eyes widen before clearing his throat “I’m taking him to school, Seonghwa-ssi.”

“I drive safely, especially more when Yeosang is with me!” Jongho adds, trying to enlighten Seonghwa while Yeosang giggles silently at the tug of war that might ensue.

“It’s okay Hyung, I can handle it.” Yeosang says, it was more than just telling him that he can handle the ride with Jongho as he was also letting him know that he has his thirst under control and it should not be a worry.

He hugs the taller vampire before going over to Jongho

“I’ll see you at school Hyung, I love you!” he waves at him with the biggest grin on his face and Seonghwa just felt like his frozen heart had become warm.

He slowly descends back into the house before wailing in happiness upon hearing Yeosang, the little half mortal that he saw as his own, telling him that he loves him.

Hongjoong laughed at how emotional his husband got but he also understood his longing to build a family once more and he just ends up hugging him, peppering him with kisses as Seonghwa mumbles about how much he loves his little Yeosang.


	10. Peach

_**❝** _ _When you slightly smile at me, I really go crazy. How can you be so pretty, baby?_ _**❞** _

“Listen up,” The pair raised their heads upon hearing Yunho’s voice after he’d come back from one of his minor classes that he didn’t share with Jongho. 

“Is there something that you need?” Jongho questions, raising a brow as his friend just disrupted his alone time with Yeosang.

Albeit they were supposed to be studying but it ended up with Jongho just listening to Yeosang quizzing him, not even caring that his answers were quite wrong.

Despite Jongho’s annoyance, Yeosang shows the taller man a smile since he was sensing his adoration, hence why his smile was quite big and the tips of his ears were tinted red due to what he was excited to tell them

“Ignore how grouchy Jongho is, I’m preparing him to his Korean Literature class, did you have something to tell us?” he asks politely, offering him a seat by taking his bag off one of the chairs.

The taller man thanks him before sitting down and putting his belongings on the table, making sure not to put them over Yeosang and Jongho’s papers.

“So, I was in the shopping centers the other day and I think I might have nabbed myself a sugar daddy.” Jongho chokes on his apple juice at what his friend just said, meanwhile Yeosang also sputters a bit as well before checking on Jongho who kept coughing.

“Well, I was surely not expecting that at all but please, elaborate further.” Yeosang tells him to go on since he was curious where the conversation will be going.

“Well, he’s not really a sugar daddy but I could tell that he is rich, judging from the suit he was wearing and his black credit card.” Yunho sighs quite dreamily which made Yeosang chuckle, Yunho was always so pleasant in terms of his energy and if he can, he’d cling to Yunho every single day, he’s sure that Yunho wouldn’t mind.

“Please, do tell us, you’re radiating with happiness.” The half mortal was genuinely interested in what he had to say.

He was always interested in listening to his new friends’ stories, he enjoyed it more rather than talking about his own life since it was like a rollercoaster, full of ups and downs, well, mostly downs.

“You always talk beautifully, I can listen to you all day.” says Yunho which ultimately earns him a kick from Jongho underneath the tables as he sees it as his friend making a move on Yeosang despite not being the case.

“I’d rather listen to you, so let’s hear it.” Yeosang taps his fingers on the table, pretending it was a drum as Yunho clears his throat

“So, as I was saying, I was at the bookstore, looking for some books that Professor Park had suggested because we all know he doesn’t like internet sources.” Yeosang giggles before rolling his eyes at how traditional Seonghwa was in terms of learning.

“As I was paying for them, I was a little short on cash so I contemplated what to leave behind because I didn’t know which one I would be using the most,” he says proudly before showing Yeosang the books he ended up purchasing, some of which he recognized that Seonghwa owns.

“I’m selling these after I graduate but back to my point. A deep ass voice comes from behind me and tells the cashier who was irritated at this point that he will pay for everything I was purchasing, he even told me to get more if there happens to be ones that I initially put back.”

Yunho relays further and Jongho decides to join the conversation after some time

“Did you? Can you get him to buy me some textbooks too? Maybe pay for my tuition as well?” he asks playfully and that’s when Yeosang faces him, patting his cheek

“You have me as your walking encyclopedia, no need to worry.” he dotes on him, Seonghwa’s nature had started to rub off on him and he wipes away the little bits of frosting that were on the corner of Jongho’s lips after eating cupcake and his touch alone made Jongho blush, immediately looking down so he can avoid some teasing that will come from Yunho.

“He asked me out after we had some coffee, he invited me to see a classical music concert after I mentioned that I liked some of Debussy’s music, thanks to you by the way,” Yeosang nods, smiling softly as he was happy that he could be of help while Yunho was doing some research for his Humanities project.

“And I happen to mention that I had a friend who also liked classical music and he insisted that we go together, sort of like a double date.” Jongho lifts his head up to look at Yunho who was smirking, he instantly knew what he was doing and he shot him a glare.

“That would be nice, are you sure you want me to be there?” Yeosang asks, just to make sure

“Yes, I barely know him and I would love to have some company just in case something happens.'' The peach haired vampire nods, deeming it as somewhat a smart move on Yunho’s part.

“Well, I guess I’m going then,” he giggles as Yunho claps his hands

“I don’t have a date though, I can be a chaperone, so don’t worry.” Yunho shakes his head, wiggling his finger before speaking once more which made Jongho want to lunge at him

“You have a date, he’s sitting right there, so I will see you both tonight at 8.”

༻✦༺

“I can’t believe you’ve done this.” Jongho mutters as Yunho fixes his blazer while they were in front of the mirror, they were getting ready to go to the concert hall and of course, needed something formal to wear. 

Jongho still couldn’t believe how Yunho smoothly set him up with Yeosang and he was worried that Yeosang may decline but he was rather ecstatic, even telling him that it will be a fun event and letting him know that if there is a piece he liked, he will not hesitate to teach him. 

While Jongho was fueled with embarrassment, he couldn’t even look at Yeosang after that and even as the day progressed. 

They had to cancel their piano lessons since Yeosang went home so he could get changed and let his friends get ready as well.

It was quite a relief to Jongho if he was being honest because he’s just been so bashful every time he looks at Yeosang and it was all because of what Yunho did.

“I don’t even know why he makes me so nervous! He’s making me feel things!” he groans as he puts on a pair of studded earrings, all while Yunho laughs at him, even calling his behavior dramatic.

Jongho was someone who has never really had romantic interests in someone nor has he been in a romantic relationship, he preferred not to go that route since he’s been a witness to how his parents’ relationship deteriorated over the years that they were together.

Although they never pushed through with divorcing, it just made Jongho’s life with them more depressing and miserable, hence why he’d run away to live with his relatives where it’s a more happier environment.

But when Yeosang entered the picture, he didn't know what came over him and he just found himself gravitating towards the peach-haired beauty, he couldn’t understand what was it about Yeosang that lured him in just like a magnet.

“You don’t have to be scared of it, I can see how he likes your company and you like it as well, but considering he just got out of a relationship, maybe he wants to take it slow.”

Jongho tilts his head as he looks at his reflection, it’s been a while since he’s worn a suit and he was thankful that his biceps didn’t rip through the fabric just yet.

“But I know that when he’s ready, he will let us know and you can stop being a scaredy cat and ask him out.”

This earns him a scowl from Jongho who threatens to flick his forehead, which always scares Yunho, considering how strong Jongho is.

“Enough already, let’s go now, you wouldn’t want to keep your sugar daddy waiting.”

Yunho took the liberty of driving them to the venue as he didn’t like it when Jongho drove his motorcycle at night and Yeosang was going to be dropped off by Seonghwa, so they will all be meeting outside of the concert hall.

Jongho was shaking like crazy at the thought of seeing Yeosang in formal attire, he already always looks good in his casual clothing, how much more when he’s wearing a suit?

The student doesn’t even realize that they were close to the hall since he was overthinking for most of the ride and if Yunho didn’t tell him, he wouldn’t have gotten out of his car.

“Just relax, you’re being too obvious.” Yunho massages his shoulders to calm him down as they exited the parking lot, making their way to their initial location to meet with their dates.

“Yeah, no shit!” 

“Do you kiss Yeosang with that mouth?” he teases even further and before Jongho could bite back, Yunho smiles as he jogs away from him, making him feel dumbfounded but nonetheless, he follows him.

He sees Yunho rocking on his heels as he talks to a man, just as tall as him, his hair was as red as blood and he dressed smartly as they chatted for a bit before acknowledging Jongho.

“Jongho, this is Mingi and Mingi, this is Jongho, he is a friend from school.”

They both shake hands, he was rather cold to the touch, somewhat similar to Yeosang which was quite odd.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jongho, I hope you are using the books well, I value education and it would be a shame to see Yunho fall short if he weren’t able to purchase them.” His formal demeanor made Jongho feel somewhat intimidated but then again, he might be a successful businessman, hence why he was sophisticated.

“Thank you for inviting us by the way.” Mingi nods at Jongho’s words, the people were starting to get inside while they stayed where they are as Yunho mentioned that Jongho’s date has yet to arrive.

“Of course, anything to make Yunho comfortable and I would want him to have a nice evening, I know how stressful it is to be a student and he deserves a night off.” 

They failed to notice that Seonghwa’s car had stopped a few blocks down and out came Yeosang in a black, pin-stripped suit which accentuated his alabaster-like skin, he bid Seonghwa goodbye who promised to pick him up right after the concert ended.

“Hello, I apologize for being a tad late- Mr. Song?” Yeosang’s eyes widened when he was face to face with their lawyer and purveyor.

“Yeosang, please, just call me Mingi and it’s a pleasure seeing you tonight, I didn’t know you were friends with Yunho and I assume you are Jongho’s date.” the shorter nods and they converse for a few more minutes while the students were looking at them in confusion, since they were surprised that they knew each other.

“I am their family lawyer hence why I know him, how about you go with your boyfriend so we can get inside.” Yeosang smiles awkwardly before going over to Jongho and linking their arms together.

“We aren’t dating, we’re just here to accompany Yunho and I’ve introduced Jongho to classical music as well.” he coils his arms around Jongho’s bicep which made the student’s breath hitch

“Ah, so you’re the one he’s been teaching, Hongjoong did mention you were doing some tutoring.” 

“Have you seen him play Tchaikovksy? I’ve heard him play August Harvest with sheer perfection, as if he’s been playing the instrument for centuries.” Mingi points out, letting them take their place in the seats before settling himself next to Yunho.

Yunho expressed that he would also love to hear it live when he has the time and Yeosang nods.

“Of course, you can come over when Jongho has lessons, my Hyungs wouldn’t mind.”

They high-fived before Mingi turns towards Jongho, asking him if Yeosang has slid into teaching him more difficult pieces.

“Oh no, he’s teaching some of the easier songs for now, musical scores and what not, I can’t really concentrate.” Jongho answers while Yeosang turns his face to him with a playful smile

“It’s true, all he does is look at me rather than actually learn, isn’t that right?”


	11. Under my Skin

_**❝** _ _**Moonlight shines like a candle light, it’s only for you and me.❞** _

Seonghwa and Hongjoong quickly noticed the sudden change in Yeosang’s mood, he became ever brighter, somewhat livelier than usual.

He seemed to be inspired ever since the night Seonghwa had picked him up the night after the concert, he stayed in his car for more than an hour since he saw how much Yeosang was having fun while sharing a slushie with Jongho from a nearby convenience store.

Their little baby was nothing but smiles and giggles ever since then, playing countless of songs on the piano until morning.

Even a tad secretive in terms of the music he’s been working on, since he asked Seonghwa to get him some more, despite being secretive, it wasn’t like how he used to be, so it wasn’t as alarming for the couple.

A ring from the doorbell pulls the couple away from their game of chess, their little family was on the back porch with Yeosang nuzzling next to Hongjoong, giggling every time Seonghwa whines about his husband reading his thoughts for his next move. 

The smaller of the pair offers to open the door, untangling Yeosang from his body as he made sure that Seonghwa wouldn’t cheat on their game while he was gone.

He doesn’t hesitate to open the door but he was surely surprised to see Mingi, dressed a lot casually this time, since he didn't have work that day and most likely was chilling at his place

“Come in! Come in! We’re just hanging out in the backyard, the weather is quite beautiful today.” he steps aside but not without eyeing the box he picked up, shrugging it off as it might be something Seonghwa had asked to get for him.

“Hwa, Mingi is here!” Hongjoong announces and Seonghwa looks up from their chess board to acknowledge him

“Well hello, it’s nice to see you,” Seonghwa greets, standing up from his chair to give him a quick hug

“What brings you here, hm? Everything okay?” he asks, offering him a seat on the cushioned sun chair where Yeosang was in as he eyed the box that Mingi dropped off, even rocking on his seat to see if it was for him.

“Yeosang called me, actually.” 

The half mortal instantly sat up with a smile on his face, doing small yet excited claps making Mingi chuckle before pulls up the box between them and Yeosang immediately opens it.

Seonghwa and Hongjoong were curious to see what it could be but they turned their attention towards Mingi as their little one seemed preoccupied with the package

“Well, first things first, your son is most likely in love.” Mingi laughs, ruffling Yeosang’s hair which had some little butterfly clips on them

“Oh, Yeosangie,” Seonghwa smiles just as Yeosang takes out a record player

“Not in love, I just want to give him a little gift because he’s been nothing but a good friend to me.” Hongjoong rolls his eyes before joining him in his unboxing.

They’ve cleared up their chess set while Hongjoong puts the record player on the table, making sure it won’t fall while Yeosang took out some vinyls, some of them peaked the couple’s interest.

They were a mixture of classical and some modern, his eyes lighting up with every piece sleeve he takes out.

“Yeosang, you could have asked us,” Seonghwa says, giving Mingi an apologetic look for the disturbance

“Oh no, it’s okay Hwa, anything that will make our little halfling happy.'' The redhead lawyer brushes off before challenging Hongjoong to play a set with him but of course, threatening him with his own abilities if he dares to read his mind. 

And that is how their weekend afternoon went, Seonghwa was sitting with Yeosang as he helped him segregate the vinyls he wanted to keep and those he’d wanted to give to Jongho.

Hongjoong and Mingi were on a heated game of chess and casually drinking blood from a glass as if it was a glass of wine, acting like they were primadonnas who liked being extra, while Yeosang was drinking from a little kitten mug.

Yeosang ends up playing some of the records while his _“parents”_ talked about their businesses, seeing as Mingi handled all their legal matters for a local art gallery that Hongjoong sponsors and even his company that specialized in interior design and architecture which coincided with Seonghwa’s real estate company, it was something that Yeosang tuned out because he knows little to nothing when it came to business.

“So, I never got to ask how your date went?” Hongjoong asks, capturing Seonghwa’s attention as well since Yeosang never really talked about it

“It went amazing, he’s intelligent and energetic, warm like the sunlight.” Mingi chuckles, moving his pawns on the glass board

“He happens to be a student of mine, he is very charismatic and everyone ends up loving him whenever he walks into the room.” Seonghwa nods and Yeosang nods, agreeing from a friend standpoint. 

“He is, I think your son has rubbed off on him through the night, he was rather elegant when we spoke throughout the concert, I could’ve listened to him for hours on end.” 

Yeosang was snuggled up on Seonghwa’s side, a handmade quilt sprawled over their shoulders as the sun slowly went down, replacing the bright blue sky with a cooler shade of blue.

“Are you sure you weren’t using your abilities to affect his emotions, little one?” Seonghwa pokes Yeosang’s nose and he nods, explaining that he only calmed him down as he was quite nervous around Mingi.

Jongho was nervous too, moreso when Yeosang had put his hand over his but the half mortal was quick to pull away and even apologize for his action despite Jongho saying that it was okay.

However, Yeosang didn’t want to overstep his boundaries but Jongho assured him and even laced their hands together throughout the concert.

“Oh Yeosang, Yunho wanted to ask something just after you went home,” Yeosang nods, still burying himself into Seonghwa’s side who was starting to stroke his hair, taking off his little hair clips.

“He didn’t mean to pry but he said it was on behalf of Jongho,” Yeosang nods

“He wanted to know if you are married because he’s been eyeing your little ring for quite a while now.” his lips form into a little pout before looking down at the silver band wrapped around his finger.

“I didn’t know anything so I couldn’t answer him, I apologize if I made you uncomfortable.”

Yeosang assures him that it was alright, deeming it that maybe it was time that he can tell some bits and pieces about his life, it’s been long enough and perhaps he could share his secrets.

“I am, well, at least I was married for quite a few hours but he left me the morning after, I still hope that he’ll come back because I want to know why he took off.”

༻✦༺

Yeosang didn’t show any signs of dejection upon recalling the love of his life, he didn’t want anyone to worry throughout their happy evening.

But upon confining himself in the privacy of his bedroom, that is when he felt the intense sorrow that loomed over him, it was as if he could never run away from the memories of his former lover.

After he had gotten dressed in his pajamas, bidding Hongjoong and Seonghwa goodnight and in the dark confides of his room with only the moonlight shining, he rummaged through some of his old polaroids that he’d kept in pristine condition, he rarely looks at them as he is just reminded of the painful memories.

Upon further searching, he finally finds the one he truly protects, upon catching the light, the tears immediately prickled in his eyes as it might be one of the last times he’s been happily in love, it was the day he got married to the beauty who is Choi San.

**August of 2013**

_Yeosang was months into his 1st semester in Namhae University, they had just moved after he completed his degree from Inje University. They were seeking new ground as he wanted Yeosang to be enrolled in the best universities._

_He had to part ways with Seonghwa a while back but not without a way of keeping in touch with each other without his father’s knowledge of course._

_There he was, enrolled into a new university, majoring in Psychology as it was once of his goals to major in every field for the heck of it as he didn’t have much to do and his father valued education and knowledge, he wanted Yeosang to be the perfect son._

_He was cunning, intelligent and a master of his own abilities to charm people but upon Yeosang’s birth, he was amazed by his abilities and he had honed him to read and manipulate their emotions for his benefit to gain their trust and expand his already vast fortune._

_“Hey doll face.” Yeosang looks up from his schedules, his glasses slightly sliding off the bridge of his nose_

_“Hi?” he greets the stranger back awkwardly, it was one of the very few instances he’d interacted with a human, not to mention someone who had such a saccharine scent._

_“What’s your name, pretty?” Yeosang’s eyes wandered down to the man’s attire, he was clad in black tight-fitting pants as well as a striped button down that was tucked in, accentuating his waist, he was also wearing wire-rimmed round glasses but what enticed Yeosang was his honey and rose scent._

_“Pretty?” the mortal waves a hand in front of his eyes, breaking his trance making Yeosang blink a few times_

_“I- Sorry, I’m Yeosang, Kang Yeosang.” he smiles a little making the man in front of him smirk_

_“I’m San, Choi San to be specific, what are you majoring in?” San kept his eyes on the mousy-haired boy as it was the first time he'd seen such a beauty._

_“I’m majoring in Psychology, how about you?” Yeosang scrunches his nose a bit when San takes out a cigarette from his case, putting them between his lips and lighting it, Yeosang has sensitive senses and he scowls at the smell of nicotine._

_“Business, say, you’re not from here, aren’t you?” he immediately shakes his head as means of saying no “_

_I thought so, either way you’d recognize my last name.” he takes the cigarette away from his lips and holding hit between his index and middle finger, blowing out the smoke he had just inhaled but not directly in front of Yeosang before he sits down on top of the table so he was a tad elevated from him._

_“Look around, Pretty, see all those girls eyeing you.”_

_Yeosang immediately felt anxios since San was right, almost every person in the courtyard was looking at them, even whispering and sharing some gossip._

_“W-What?”_

_“I am an heir, Pretty, can’t get a lick of privacy in this shithole.” Yeosang rolls his eyes as San sounded a tad arrogant for his liking_

_“I should go.” Yeosang started to pick up his bag, trying to slip away from him but San held his wrist, pulling him to sit back down._

_“I apologize, that came out rather wrong but I have my reasons why I approached you, Mon Amour.”_

_Yeosang felt like he was at a loss for words, he was with someone who’d instantly get on his nerves but at the same time San was charismatic and persuasive._

_“How about I take you out for a cup of coffee, Doll face.” Yeosang can’t help but feel frazzled at the nickname and he stutters out a soft yes, much to San’s delight, bringing his hand up to his lips and kissing it, even offering to carry his belongings and walking him to his class because he said he’s a gentleman._

_Who knew that a simple offer would leave him to years full of love, greed, pain and the idea of eternity._

Yeosang laid silently in his bed, he had the photo close to his chest as he recalls the first time they’ve ever met.

“I wish you could tell me.” he whispers, eyes transfixed out on the window as the stars twinkle in the sky, the moon rose higher up in the sky as the pads of his fingers caressed the photo, wondering if the time would come that San would ever tell him his side of the story.

Yeosang swore he’d stay loyal to his first love and the first person he revealed himself to, he still believes that one day he will come back, even if it takes a century.

He still remembers the joy he felt when his father approved of San and even promised to turn him once they wed as Yeosang’s venom wasn’t strong enough.

He still remembers the way his hands felt as he held him delicately when they shared a passionate night together, San’s lips on his, on his neck, on his chest, his shaking stomach as he was nervous. 

After what happened between them, they looked out of the wide windows of their hotel room, overlooking the city as they talked about all the plans they had for their future.


	12. Caught Myself

_**“You got it, some kind of magic; Hypnotic, you’re leaving me breathless.”** _

It was yet another day for Yeosang and Jongho practicing, well, it was more of Jongho ended up reading one of the rarer novels they had in their collection while he listened to Yeosang playing scores from Anastasia.

He was somewhat alright after the night he had moped around upon remembering San, it was something that he dwelled upon for a few days.

He did not want to worry anyone and kept it to himself but it did result to him taking some days off from school since he just needed some time to collect himself.

Hongjoong was quick to tell him it was okay and that he can stay home but of course, he caught up with his work through online coursework until further notice.

“So, your Hyung said you came down with something?” Jongho asks, closing the book and putting it back to its respective place, he was a bit worried as he did notice that Yeosang grew quite glum and quiet, he was afraid that he’d done something wrong to upset him and push him away.

“Are you okay?” he asks, sitting next to him and tucking a lock of hair behind his ear, something that he likes to do since every time he touches a tiny bit of Yeosang's skin, he could feel tingles flowing through him.

“Yes, I’m okay.” Yeosang assures, but Jongho knows, he’s grown to pick up on some of his mannerisms and he figured that something was wrong as he was avoiding his eyes.

“You’re not okay, Sangie, I can tell.” he says, firm yet gentle, he watches as Yeosang bit on his bottom lip, the somber look in his eyes as it just seemed like he collapsed and for a moment, he feared that something from Yeosang's past must have crawled back up.

“Hey, look at me,” Jongho puts a hand on his chin, tilting his head up so he could look at him

“We’re friends, right?” Yeosang immediately nods, putting a hand over Jongho’s, keeping his hand where it is.

“Then as friends, you can tell me anything that has been bothering you.” he says with assurance, feeling disheartened as he sees how Yeosang’s once bright eyes were now filled with desolation, the smile that he usually held pensiveness and it was a complete 180 from the Yeosang he came to knew over the pass months.

“You can tell me if I’ve done something to upset you.” Yeosang shakes his head, letting him know that it wasn’t his fault, it was a relief to Jongho

“What’s bothering you, Peach?” he caresses his cheek, trying to encourage him that it’s okay to tell him, whatever it was, he was there to listen.

“A lot if I’m being honest,” he sighs, Jongho pinches his cheek for a second

“I’ve got loads of time, it’s better out than in, Peachy.” he squeals when Jongho unexpectedly lifts him off the piano’s bench, making him instinctively wrap his arms around his neck as he wonders how could a human be this strong.

“I’m not leaving until you have a smile on your face, being sad doesn’t suit you.” Jongho hoists him up once more, making him giggle before they sit down on the divan

“I just remembered some stuff and I needed some time for myself.” he answers quite vaguely

“You want to talk about it?” Yeosang could see how Jongho;s eyes immediately darted down to his ring which he immediately covered up by pulling the sleeve of his sweater.

There was a pause between them before Jongho clears his throat

“Were you married before?” he asks, moving Yeosang off his lap and into the couch but for some reason, the half mortal didn’t seem to like that and he clambered back into his lap, much to Jongho’s surprise, even trying to warm up his cold hands, his hand immediately getting engulfed due to the size difference.

Yeosang had strong feelings towards Jongho which he can’t explain but it was the same as how he felt when he met San, he was brought in by his delightful scent which also ended up with sharing affection between them.

“You don’t have to answer it but at the same time I kinda wanna know who was stupid enought to leave someone like you.” Jongho strokes his hair, something that Yeosang really liked and he just melts into his touch.

They stayed in the state for a while, Jongho was alright without getting an answer from him and he lets him slide down into the couch, his head laid down on Jongho’s lap while he continued to caress him, even reading to him from a book of poems that was in the small table beside them.

He didn’t move as much since Yeosang ended up falling asleep and like a little kitten, he didn’t want to disturb him.

All was well for the most part.

It was until Jongho sees a drop of blood on the crisp white page of the book.

“Fucking hell,” he mutters, instantly bringing his hand up and using the sleeve of his sweater to wipe away the blood that flowed out of his nose, he was prone to having nosebleeds whenever the weather gets too cold.

While the human cleans himself up, he was oblivious to the fact that upon the presence of fresh blood, Yeosang awakened from his slumber, eyes snapping open as his pupils grew small, willing himself that he should not harm Jongho.

His senses were infiltrated as Jongho wipes the blood away, the nail on his thumb had elongated against his will but instead of sticking it into Jongho’s neck, he stabs the cushion of the divan.

He brings his other hand up to his mouth, moving at an inconspicuous pace so he wouldn’t alarm Jongho and Yeosang ended up digging his fangs into his wrist.

They dug further and further, drawing some bit of his blood since part of him wanted nothing more than to kill Jongho. He wanted to sink his fangs into him but he would never ever harm him.

Relief filled him at the sound of the door opening and Seonghwa came in, he could feel his worry upon the sight of Yeosang being so close to the fesh blood.

“Hey Jongho, how are you guys holding up here?” he plays off smoothly but he could see how much Yeosang was struggling.

“Oh, we’re okay but Sangie fell asleep.” the student shows him a small smile, hiding his sleeve

“Ah, he’s been so tired lately, I can take care of him.” He takes Yeosang off his lap but upon getting hold of him, he feels the half mortal bury his face into his chest and before he knows it, his fangs are digging into his chest.

“Of course, I was just worried that he wasn’t showing up to school.” Jongho stands up and Seonghwa catches sight of his sleeve but he doesn't linger on it too much because Jongho needs to leave immediately.

“He’ll be back in no time, I’m sure he’s happy you visited.” Seonghwa tells him that Hongjoong will see him out and the student gives the crown of Yeosang’s head a kiss, whispering that he’ll see him soon but he doesn’t know that the action caused the pressure of his teeth to lessen, much to Seonghwa’s ease.

Once Jongho was out of the picture, Seonghwa brings his baby down into the kitchen, sitting him down on the kitchen counter as he pours him a tall glass of blood so his craving can be sufficed and he won't lash out once more like he did before.

Yeosang doesn’t think twice as he immediately consumes it, some of it even flowing out of the corner of his lips and down to his neck.

“Drink up, Baby fangs.” Seonghwa pats his head as he pulls out a jar of cookies from the pantry, even pouring him a glass of ice cold milk.

Yeosang’s chest was heaving as soon as he finished the ruby red liquid, licking around his lips and even moaning out, it made Seonghwa grimace before he took a paper towel to clean off the remainder of it.

“Better?” he nods before nibbling on the cookie “What happened?” the taller crosses his arms in front of his chest.

Seonghwa was instantly alarmed when he smelled the blood lingering in the air and he was worried that Yeosang might snap since he was too close to the source.

“He had a nosebleed, fuck, the scent was so sweet!” he pouts, his cheeks full of the baked treat

“But I held back, I don’t want to hurt Jongie.” Seonghwa nods, sitting next to him and pulling him close as he praised him

“You controlled yourself Peach, even though you were so tempted and I am so proud of you.” he knows how difficult it must have been for Yeosang to handle the situation but he conquered it without acting out like the last time.

The kid wanted to change so much and break away from his past and it was exactly what he was doing. He was so close to being able to taste human blood again but he willed himself to stop which just shows how strong he is.

But despite how proud Seonghwa was, he doesn’t know that Yeosang had internalized it rather harshly, angry at himself that he even thought about killing Jongho, deeming it as a failure on his part, he was after all raised to be nothing but perfect.


	13. Middle of Somewhere

**_“_ _I’m somewhere far, away from where I started with no point of return._ _”_ **

Hongjoong was frantic as he walked inside the university, it was as if his world had flipped over his head and he swore that if he still had a beating heart, it would be hammering like a jackhammer in his chest but alas he does not, yet it doesn’t stop him from feeling panicked as he turned every corner, making sure that nothing gets in his way and stops him from getting to his husband.

Everything seemed perfect that morning, Yeosang had his breakfast, still taking a step back from attending his classes.

Seonghwa made sure he was still doing his modules and kissed his family goodbye but not without telling Hongjoong to keep an eye on their baby, since he could tell that he still carried the guilt of harming Jongho.

Hours upon hours passed as Yeosang excused himself to finish his school work in the library and that’s when Hongjoong noticed that he could no longer hear his thoughts nor could he find him anywhere in the house, he checked everywhere, from the attic to the basement, the hidden rooms, hell, even the crawl spaces but there was no sign of him.

He didn’t have any luck in the forest, the half mortal wasn’t in the clearing nor there was any sign that he was even there in the first place since there was a lack of destruction on the forest floor. 

Hongjoong thought about calling him but the ringing just led to the library and that’s when he realized that he had snuck out using the window, seeing as the windows were wide open, blowing a soft breeze inside.

He couldn’t have run away, everything was still in his bedroom but he was worried that he might be in danger or could get himself hurt, especially since he was carrying heavy emotions that could cloud his judgement and even blind him.

Hongjoong started to pick up the pace and it didn’t help that one of the classes had ended, which meant a flow of students were coming out of the room 

“Make way, please.” he mutters, squeezing himself out of the crowd, he just really needed to get to Seonghwa, so he could get some help locating their missing son. 

With little to no care, he pushes the doors open to Seonghwa’s classroom, causing everyone’s eyes to fall into him but he didn’t care 

“Seonghwa, I need to talk to you, now!” Seonghwa could see how frazzled he was and he immediately excused himself from the lecture as he approached his husband, hearing some whispers about their curiosity as to what may have happened.

Much like everyone, Yunho and Jongho were curious as to what Hongjoong may be rambling about, he seemed to be all over the place while Seonghwa was trying his best to calm him down. 

Being the nosy students that they were, they slowly transferred from one seat to another, just until they could be earshot and hear what could have happened that caused Hongjoong to be so panicked.

They turn their heads to each other upon hearing the words _“Yeosang”_ and _“Missing”_ , Yunho was unable to hold Jongho back as he staggers to the couple “Jongh, no, come back here.” the taller man says, grabbing him by the back of his sweater and apologizing but Jongho already heard the situation 

“What happened? Where is Yeosang?” he questions, turning to Seonghwa who may look calm but on the inside he was itching to run so he could find him.

“I have no clue where he could be, I left him out of my sight for only a few hours and I’ve looked everywhere- Hwa, I’m so sorry!” Hongjoong sobs while Seonghwa just hushes him, pulling him close, reassuring him that none of this was his fault.

“Do you have any clue where he might be?” The students shake their head, Yeosang doesn’t particularly share where he goes but they took it as him still being new to the area, they mostly just hang out in school and in Yeosang’s house sometimes.

“Joong, baby, I want you to get back to the car and call Mingi just to see if he’s there, okay?” Seonghwa pats his cheek before letting him go, turning to his students as he goes back to the center of the room 

“Class, I’m going to have to cut our lessons short for today since there has been an emergency that I need to tend to, to the remaining reporters, please take time to do more research on your topics. Class is dismissed.”

While everyone was getting out of the room, Jongho stayed behind, waiting for his teacher to finish collecting his belongings so he could leave

“Jongho, I don’t think we should meddle.” Yunho says, trying to get him to walk out with him but he knows how stubborn he is.

“I need to know if he’s okay, please,” Jongho almost pleads, he knows that his friend wouldn’t be able to resist him “Don’t look at me like that, Jong.” Yunho tries to shield his eyes but Jongho persists as he pouts even more.

It took some time but Jongho found himself walking towards Seonghwa in his desk, Yunho tailing behind him “Hyung, can we help?” he asks while Seonghwa was putting on his coat and walking out of the room at a fast pace but the students still followed.

“I just think it would be better if there are 2 groups, we could get better coverage.” Yunho points out, backing up his friend since their teacher looked a bit hesitant “We can try to look for him in the city, maybe he just got lost there and we’ll immediately call you once we find him, please.” 

Jongho begged, he’s been worried sick about Yeosang lately and he didn’t even care that he still had some classes in a few hours, he just needed to know that he’s safe and found.

Seonghwa admits that they were right but at the same time he was worried how Yeosang would react if it happens that Jongho would be the one who will find him but he doesn’t really have a choice because he’s worried about him.

He tosses his keys to Yunho, instructing him that if they find Yeosang, they take him straight to the house, no matter how stubborn he is and with that he directs them to his car before running towards Hongjoong’s car.

Jongho does his best to try and reach him through his phone, even using Yunho’s to call him as well but it just kept ringing and not once was it answer, they haven’t known Yeosang for long but Jongho already feels like he is a part of him and he needed the assurance that he’s okay.

Meanwhile in Hongjoong’s car, Seonghwa took charge of driving because he could see that his husband wasn’t in the best condition to be behind the wheel, much to their misfortune, the dark skies that loomed over them released heavy rain, this annoys Seonghwa as it may hinder their chances of finding their son quickly. 

He takes Hongjoong’s hand, telling him that it’s okay and it wasn’t his fault, he didn’t know that Yeosang would pull something like this.

“Joong, I need you to calm down so you’ll be able to get hold of his thoughts, can you do that for me, baby?” he asks and Hongjoong nods, answering with a hoarse voice that he will try as they drive around the area.

The rain only got stronger, making it a little hard to see out of the windows but they weren’t gonna give up, they just had Yeosang and they will not give up on him.

It was difficult to know where he could have gone, they don’t know much about his past, which could have given them clues as to where his hiding spots would be but they were at a dead end, only guessing which areas they could go to.

They reached the road that was overlooking the beach but Seonghwa knows that it would be stupid for Yeosang to be there because the weather was shitty and the waters would be dangerous, the waves would be crashing strongly and the wind would be stronger but he continued driving. 

Yeosang could be anywhere at that point, God knows how long he’s been missing and he just wanted to find him, take him back to their home where he will be safe and sound. He doesn’t care what his reason might be for running off because he will not get mad, he never will, they’ve grown to love Yeosang far too much.

They were by the port to the lighthouse when Hongjoong suddenly screamed 

“Stop the car, Hwa! Stop the car!” 

This caused the raven-haired vampire to step on the breaks, causing the tires to screech and their bodies to jerk forward, he didn’t even get the chance to ask Hongjoong what had happened because the shorter of the pair didn’t hesitate to run out of the car and into the pouring rain.

“Hongjoong! Oh for fuck sake!” Seonghwa yells after him, feeling frustrated but he couldn’t leave the car in the middle of the road and he drives off to find a parking spot he can pull over in before running to his husband, wherever he may be.

Hongjoong could barely see because of the heavy rain and the fog that engulfed the beach, the waves were dangerously strong and he even felt like the wind would blow him off his feet but he couldn’t care less about it. 

He was soaked to the bone and his shoes were sinking into the wet sand but he kept running as he could hear how Yeosang’s thoughts were getting louder in his mind.

As he gets to what seemed like a hotspot, his knees buckled, there he spots a crown of peachy colored hair. 

Yeosang was sitting on the shore as the waves hit him, he was curled up into a ball, his knees were up to his chest as he looked to be frozen in place.

“Fuck, Yeosang!”

Hongjoong changes his course as he now found himself running to his small figure, thankful that his eyes weren’t deceiving him and it was indeed Yeosang.

“Peachy, where have you been?! Why did you leave without telling me!” Hongjoong screams as he grabs him, even stumbling into the sand as he pulls him closer, his chest pressed against the half mortal’s back as he cries into the nape of his neck.

“What were you thinking, baby?” Hongjoong’s voice was muffled as his face was still buried into him as he cried out of happiness that they managed to find him in less than 24 hours, not only that but somewhat safe.

“I-I sorry,” Yeosang’s voice came out like a whisper but it was enough for Hongjoong to hear “No, no baby, it’s okay, what’s important is that we found you.” Hongjoong loosens his grips as he crawls over in front of him and that when he finds a journal in Yeosang’s hold.

It was drenches in the sea water and rain leaving it indecipherable as the ink had bled over the pages and they all clumped together.

“Let’s get you home, yeah?” Yeosang still seemed like he was in a dazed state but he nodded, getting some help from Hongjoong as they both got up from the sand and eventually walked to the edge of the beach so they could find Seonghwa.

“Oh my boy,” Seonghwa gasps upon seeing Yeosang and Hongjoong, much like his husband, he didn’t give a shit that his suit was getting wet in the rain as he drops his umbrella so he can embrace Yeosang.

It was a hug that was tight, as if he was scared of losing him.

“Where have you been? We were so worried about you, Peachy.” Seonghwa asks while Yeosang hugs him back, his hands still wrapped around the destroyed notebook, some of the pages had torn off from its spine that it was slipping out but that wasn’t their concern for now.

“We’re not mad, okay? Oh, I love you so much.” Seonghwa continues to stroke his wet hair, even kissing the crown of his head before he pulls Hongjoong in, hugging his husband and praising him for finding Yeosang.

As they get out of the rain, they head back to their home, calling Jongho and Yunho to tell them to meet at their house but when he heard this, Yeosang immediately shakes his head and in a small voice, asked Seonghwa to tell them to not come because he didn’t want his friends to see him like that.

“Peachy, they were worried about you and they even helped look for you, they just want to see if you’re okay.” Hongjoong says, he’d sat in the backseat with him, holding his hand before kissing his cheek.

“Don’t wanna hurt Jongie,” Yeosang mumbles, hiding behind his sleeves, causing his words to be muffled again but Seonghwa assures that he won’t hurt him, that he's already doing so well in terms of his control.

But the words that came out of Yeosang’s mouth made Seonghwa want to demolish a whole tank 

“I’m a monster, I’ll just end up hurting him.”

Fear was laced in his baby’s voice after he said that but Seonghwa instantly stops the car, they were only a few meters away from their gate but he needed to set things straight with Yeosang, he twists his body and reaches to the backseat, cupping Yeosang’s face 

“Little one, I do not want to hear those words ever come out of your mouth ever again, you are far from that, do you understand me?” 

Yeosang didn’t like making Seonghwa upset, he feels bad every time he hurts someone and he knows that he caused so much chaos that day without even thinking about how it could have affected them.

“You’re far from being a monster, Sangie, you’re our little baby and you’re a friend to Jongho and Yunho.” Hongjoong joins in, caressing his cheek with the pad of his thumb 

“You’ve already come this far, Yeosang, your body’s needs have started to change, you controlled yourself from harming Jongho despite his scent being so alluring to you, I know you will never lay a finger on him.” 

Yeosang felt his fear spike up when he picked up on Jongho’s scent as they pulled up in front of the house, he was still a bit damp from the rain as he walked out of the car but he felt his body being squeezed as Jongho wrapped his arms around him 

“Where were you, hm? You made me worried that you could’ve gotten hurt and that I won’t be able to see you anymore.” Jongho whispers, his body flushed against Yeosang’s freezing one but the half mortal was silent before hugging him back, closing his eyes as he buries his face in the crook of his neck.

“I’ve been missing you, Sangie, it’s driving me crazy.”


End file.
